100 corazones
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor. Pésimo resumen. Reto de los 100 One-shorts.
1. Día 1: Ámame

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 Corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Día 1 **–** Ámame**

**...**

* * *

><p>Lucy empujo a Natsu y este cayó sobre la cama de su amiga. Estaba sorprendido, y quien no cuando tú amiga te lanza contra la cama y se sube encima de ti. Podía quitarla de un solo movimiento, pero la mirada que tenia la rubia hacia que no moviera ni un musculo.<p>

No había nadie a excepción de ellos dos en la casa de Lucy. Happy se había ido a comer su pescado. Estúpido pescado.

Lucy lo miraba seria, directo a los ojos y era como si tratara de leerle la mente. Para él, todo era entrenar y ser más fuerte, comprendía que era para proteger a todos, pero la desesperaba y enfurecía.

A ella poco le importaba si era el más débil del gremio, su personalidad y valentía la había enamorado y la hacía permanecer siempre a su lado. Lucy quería todo de él.

Ella comenzó a acercarse al oído de su compañero de equipo y Natsu no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso.

-Ámame – dijo y lo beso

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 26 de febrero del 2012<strong>

¡YO!

¿Que, pensaron que si iba a poner mensualmente "Enamórate de mi, Sensei" no iban a saber nada de mi por casi todo un mes?

¡Se equivocan! Bueno, otra vez mi amigo Franco me reto... primero "Abecedario" y ahora este, en un principio iba a ser del abecedario nuevamente, pero no queria ser tan... ¿Repitente? Oh bueno ustedes me entienden. Busco retos de fic y le parecio interesante este (Si con 27 capitulos de CADA letra no me mato, no creo que 100 lo hagan... espero) ¡Oh! El "Dia" que dice en el titulo es que pensaba poner un capi cada dia, pero viendo mi calendario y las actividades, paseos, salidas, examenes, etc me di cuenta que no voy a poder hacerlo, pero realmente me encanto como se veia.

Si mis calculos (y tiempo) no me fallan pondre un capi cada dos dias, tratare de poner un capi cada dia, aunque eso dependera de ustedes, si quieren capi al dia siguiente, tendria que haber en el capi del dia al menos 5 reviews. No soy de pedir review, por que realmente me basto con que lo lean, pero lo hago mas que nada para saber si realmente estan interesados.

Ya estoy en el capi 40 de este fic, pero mi cerebro esta a punto de quedarse como pasa en año nuevo, asi que ideas son bien aceptadas, pueden enviarmelas por MP o si desean por correo, que lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Eso seria todo, gracias por leer y portense bien.

Cuidense!

_**Naomi-chian**_


	2. Día 2: Baile

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 Corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Día 2 **–** Baile**

**...**

* * *

><p>Odiaba como la música retumbaba en sus oídos. Lo aborrecía, pero odiaba más que aquellos hombres coquetearan con <em>su<em> Lucy.

De regreso en una de las misiones de Equipo Natsu, Erza propuso ir a un bar que era muy conocido. Obviamente Lucy acepto con gusto y los chicos al principio se rehusaron, pero una simple mirada de Erza, los hizo cambiar de idea.

La escarlata llamo a Juvia que se escondía en uno de los árboles y le pregunto si quería ir. La maga de agua acepto con gusto con solo pensar que tal vez podría bailar con su amado Gray.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban ellas, bailando a mitad de la pista con varios hombres rodeándolas, aunque claro, ellas no le hacían caso.

Natsu que ya estaba con la sangre que le hervía, camino hacia la pista, se metió entre la multitud, tomo a Lucy de la muñeca y tiro de ella fuera de la pista y el bar. Lucy lo noto. Natsu estaba con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos lleno de ira.

Ya afuera del local, Natsu empujo a Lucy a la pared, ella se quejo, pero Natsu la callo con un beso. Al separarse, Natsu vio como Lucy tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y un rojo intenso adornaba sus mejillas. Quería burlarse a grandes carcajadas, pero el solo recuerdo de aquellos hombres tratando de conquistarla lo volvió a enfurecer.

-Eres mía – le dijo mirando sus ojos y con una expresión seria

Lucy se sonrojo aun más y Natsu la volvió a besar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 27 de febrero del 2012<strong>

Un nuevo dia :D Wiii, ni siquiera ser porque les dije que queria 5 reviews, igual lo iba a poner hoy dia xD... Aunque igual tuve 5 reviews... bueno, aqui esta el capi. Me pidieron un Natsu celoso, les doy un Natsu celoso x3, tambien me pidieron uno pervert... se me ocurrio una idea de un Natsu Pervert y celoso, jejeje asi que muchas gracias por la idea :D

Cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente capi!

_**Naomi-chian**_

_PD: Me he dado cuenta que me es mas sencillo contestarle por MP, asi que de ahora en adelante contestare de esta manera, solo a los que no tienen cuenta les contestare por aqui. Saludos!_****


	3. Día 3: Horas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 Corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Día 3 **–** Horas**

**...**

* * *

><p>Segundos, Minutos, Horas…<p>

¡¿En qué momento iba a salir Lucy?

Si no se apuraba se iban a perder la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cana. Y si eso pasaba la maga de seguro los iba a matar. Lucy le había pedido a Natsu que la fuera a recoger a su casa, claro, la recompensa era que después de la fiesta Natsu y Happy se quedarían a dormir en casa de Lucy.

Natsu caminaba de un lado a otro en la calle y Happy comía su decimo pescado.

-¡Tanto se demora! – Grito desesperado el Dragón Slayer – ¡Llegaremos tarde!

-Siento la demora – dijo Lucy saliendo de su casa

La rubia llevaba un vestido negro que resaltaba su figura. Natsu se quedo con la boca abierta de asombro.

_-Hermosa_ – dijo, la espera había valido la pena.

Lucy lo pudo escuchar e inmediatamente se sonrojo. Happy también lo había escuchado, en cuanto se trataba de temas románticos, los oídos de Happy eran los sensores de un murciélago.

-Te guuuuusta

Al escuchar el comentario del gato, los dos se pusieron como un tomate maduro. Inmediatamente Natsu dice – aunque algo nervioso – que se pongan en marcha.

En el camino, Lucy miraba de reojo a Natsu, a mitad de camino, la rubia se armo de valor y tomo la mano del mago de fuego. Natsu sintió como los escalofríos pasaban por su espalda, pero no soltó la mano de Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 28 de febrero del 2012<strong>

Disculpen! Recien me desocupo de mis tramites de universidad, aunque aun no los termino...

Sabian que ustedes son unos amores? Me voy por un dia no mas y mi Buzon de entrada ya estaba lleno de alertas y reviews, gracias por apoyame en este fic.

Espero les haya gustado este capi.

Cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente capi!

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Erihappy(En si todos los capis van a ser cortos, uno que otro tal vez mas largo por la trama que tengan. Me alegra que te gustara un Natsu pervert. Muchas gracias por leer y tu review. Cuidate mucho.)<p> 


	4. Día 4: Te amo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 Corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Día 4 **–** Te amo**

**...**

* * *

><p>Día 4 – Te amo<p>

Natsu coloco sus manos en los hombros de Lucy y la sentó en su cama. La soltó y se sentó en el suelo. En sus mejillas apareció un tenue color rosado, un poco más fuerte que el de su color de cabello.

El Dragón Slayer le había dicho a su fiel amigo, Happy, que había una oferta de pescado al otro lado de Magnolio, claro solo había sido para deshacerse del gato.

Lucy lo miraba algo intrigada y preocupada, ya que desde donde estaba sentada podía ver el color de sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo se acerco a su compañero y le tomo la temperatura.

Natsu se sorprendió por el tacto y cercanía de la chica. Su sonrojo se intensifico y sus manos y frente comenzaron a sudar frio.

Tantas batallas habían tenido y no podía decir unas dos palabras. Reunió todas las fuerzas que tenia, esperaba que su valentía e hiperactividad no le defraudaran.

-Te amo – dijo casi en un susurro

Lucy lo escucho debido a la cercanía que se encontraba del mago. Sus mejillas ardieron, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus manos a sudar, pero eso no evito que se alejara del chico.

La maga estelar apoyo su frente con la de su compañero, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón acelerado, le respondió.

-También te amo

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 29 de febrero del 2012<strong>

Se acaba febrero! Mi mes favorito por que es mi cumple, bueno ya me falta menos de un mes para volver a la uni. En fin, sigo diciendo ustedes son unos amores :3, nada menos que 10 reviews en el capi anterior. ¡Gracias por su colaboracion en este reto! Espero hayan disfrutado este capi. Cuidense mucho y no hagan travesuras.

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Erihappy(No me demore mucho :D, si pongo un Natsu mas cariñoso, perderia su esencia... creo, ¡Te prometo que lo intentare! Muchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate)<p>

koroguerrero(El NaLu es la mejor Pairing de Fairy Tail :D, Son perfectos en si, Me alegro que te guste mis fic :3 Comentarios como el tuyo me hacen querer mejorar en mi redaccion y tambien me da animos a seguir escribiendo. Cuidate mucho)

Zy-system(Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura :D, espero te guste este capi, Cuidate!)


	5. Día 5: Árbol

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Día 5: Árbol**

**...**

* * *

><p>Tantas misiones seguidas habían cansado demasiado a la maga estelar. Tanto así que se quedo dormida bajo un árbol. No había nadie quien la perturbara, ya que ese era su guarida secreta, al menos eso creía ella.<p>

Natsu paseaba por el bosque, ya que Happy preparaba una nueva receta con pescado que había encontrado en un libro antiguo. Se hubiera quedado a ver como lo hacía, pero la mezcla de ingredientes olía asqueroso y como su nariz era súper sensible, no pudo ni quedarse un minuto. Debía pensar en una manera de rechazar el plato de su amigo, claro sin hacerlo sentir mal.

En su paseo, vio a Lucy descansando en uno de los arboles. La idea de hacerle una travesura a la rubia le sonaba encantadora. Camino hacia ella, despacio y evitando pisar alguna rama que lo delatara.

Al llegar donde ella descansaba, se le quedo mirando por unos momentos. Se le veía linda y mucho más tranquila. Se fue acercando a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Las mejillas de Natsu ardieron con fuerza. Nunca había hecho eso, simplemente dejo que su instinto lo llevara. Sin embargo la mejilla de Lucy había sido demasiado suave y cálida, que era casi imposible no volver a darle otro beso ahí.

Se pregunto si sería lo mismo con sus labios…

Natsu se dio un golpe mental, no debía hacerlo, no mientras Lucy estuviera dormida. Suspiro, volvió a mirar a su compañera y se coloco a un lado de ella.

Lucy al sentir algo tibio a su lado, lo abrazo inmediatamente. Natsu no se movió pensando en que la rubia podría despertar, pero no fue así. Al confirmar que la maga seguía dormida, con suavidad coloco su mano en la cintura de ella. Apoyo su cabeza en la de Lucy y cerro sus ojos. Una siesta no le vendría mal.

* * *

><p>Disculpenme la demora, pero a mi abuelito lo han hospitalizado y bueno he estado demasiado preocupada por él. Lo bueno es que ya esta bien y regresara a casa el domingo :D. Ahora, para los fans que han leido el manga de esta semana de Fairy Tail... les gusto esa pequeña pero... hmmm ¿pervertida escena? bueno los que leen el manga me entienden xD.<p>

Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia en estos dias. Cuidense mucho y no hagan travesuras.

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>UchihaDiana(Jjeje, me alegro que te gustaran :D y tienes razon, Natsu es tan tierno que me lo comeria x9. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Cuidate mucho)<p>

Yukitake(Una Lucy celosa y un Natsu pervert, bueno tendras que esperarme unos cuantos capitulos, por que estos que vienen son los dulces x3, pero de que habra, lo habra :D. Gracias por leer y cuidate mucho)

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Gracias a Oinuma Mei, por avisarme del error. Ahora ya esta corregido :D<strong>


	6. Día 6: Peluche

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 6:**

**Día 6: Peluche**

**...**

* * *

><p>Natsu y Happy estaban pegados en una vitrina de una tienda de peluches. El chico se separo de la ventana y cruzo sus brazos.<p>

-Ese es el peluche que quiere Lucy – le dijo a su compañero, señalando uno en forma de perro

El gato se alejo de la ventana al escuchar que Natsu le hablaba.

-Yo preferiría el de al lado, el de gato –

El Dragón Slayer miro el precio – que estaba en una de las patas del peluche – y frunció el ceño. Demasiado caro. Volvió a mirar el peluche y sin pensar su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Tch… -

Ni bien dijo esto, se fue del lugar. Happy miro como se iba su amigo. Volvió a mirar el peluche y suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-

Natsu y Happy actuaban raro y Lucy lo sabía. Iban a varias misiones solo los dos y solo tomaban los que recibían una recompensa bien alta.

Le pregunto a Mirajane si algún evento extraordinario se acercaba. Ella solo le sonrió y le negó.

-A lo mejor también tienen que pagar una renta – le dijo

Si claro, como si alguien les fuera a pedir la renta a una casa que está casi a la mitad del bosque. La siguiente persona con la que hablo fue Lisanna. Ella solo le hizo un puchero y le dijo que no le pasaba nada.

-Tienes suerte, Lucy – le menciono y se fue del lugar

La maga estelar no comprendió, pero si de algo estaba segura es que ella sabía más que nadie. No pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia por la relación de ellos dos. Suspiro y se fue a su casa. Días sin Natsu en el gremio, en su opinión eran aburridos.

-.-.-.-.-

Lucy regresaba a su casa acompañada de Plue. Otro día más en que Natsu no estaba. Suspiro y su espíritu celestial lo noto. Plue llamo la atención de su ama y al tenerla, comenzó a hacer caras y poses graciosas.

La maga se rio y cargo a su amigo.

-Gracias, Plue – dijo mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho –

Solo caminaron unas cuadras más y llegaron a su hogar. Lucy saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¡Yo, Lucy! – le saludo Natsu que estaba sentado en uno de sus puf y Happy comía unas golosinas en su cama

-¡¿Qué están haciendo en mi casa? – Grito

El gato se trago todos los dulces y miro a sus amigos. Natsu agacho la cabeza apenado. Comenzó a buscar debajo de la cama de la rubia, al encontrarlo lo saco y lo puso en los brazos de la chica.

Lucy se sorprendió. Era el peluche que le había gustado semanas atrás.

-Pero…

-Es por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y… por todos tus cumpleaños que no pudimos celebrarlo juntos – dijo el Dragón Slayer avergonzado y rascándose la cien

Lucy se sonrojo, miro el peluche de perro y lo abrazo con fuerza. Sin querer unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-¡Gracias! – les dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

Natsu y Happy se sonrojaron, el primero volteo la mirada hacia otro lado y el segundo se quedo flotando con un rostro lleno de ilusión. Y es que ambos – al ver la sonrisa de Lucy – pensaron que era la más hermosa del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 05 de marzo del 2012<strong>

Disculpenme el retraso! Esta vez no fue mi culpa, fue la de fanfiction! No me dejaba entrar a la parte de edicion de documento. Recien a las 1:35 de la mañana recien me funciona. Bueno muchas gracias por leer y cuidense mucho. No hagan travesuras

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>UchihaDiana(Si! Como que Mashima-sensei ya le esta quitando su inocencia... ¡Al fin, ya era hora! A mi tambien me impacto lo de Ren y Sherry... yo pense que se quedaria con Lyon, pero wuoh... gran giro de sorpresas nos esta dando el autor en esta nuevo epoca. Muchas gracias por leer. Cuidate)<p>

Yukitake(Me alegro que te gustara :D, la verdad es que si mis calculos no me fallas solo faltaran unos 3 o 4 capitulos para que subamos de tono el fic... ups! Hable de mas x9 Cuidate mucho y gracias por leer.)

Brem Lu (Hehehe, me alegro que te gustara, en mi opinion las cosas dulces son algo en lo q soy pesima escribiendo xD Muchas gracias por leer. Cuidate)

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: No se si soy yo o Fanfiction, pero me comi todo un parrafo del principio. Nuevamente, ya esta corregido.<strong>


	7. Día 7: Gracias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 7:**

**Día 7: Gracias**

**...**

* * *

><p>Un niño jalo un mechon de su rubio cabello. Otro jalaba la bolsa que traia en sus manos y finalmente otro tiraba de su falda.<p>

-No debería una niña como tu andar sola por aquí

Lucy de 7 años trataba con desesperación alejarse de aquellos niños. Como no podía hacer nada en la habitación en donde se hospedaba con su papa, se escapo y fue a comprar unos dulces a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sin embargo, cuando salió del hotel, aquellos niños la comenzaron a seguir, pidiéndole su dinero, al principio los ignoro y siguió caminando, pero al comprar sus golosinas, ahora ellos le exigían sus caramelos.

Pero como Heartfilia que era – y por lo que le había dicho su Papá – debía poner en honra su apellido. Se resistiría.

-Danos tus dulces y te dejaremos en paz

Lucy abrazo con mas fuerza su bolsa contra su pecho. Ellos no ganarían. Aquellos niños la habían arrastrado a jalones a un callejón, nadie podía socorrerla.

-¡Oigan déjenla en paz! – escucho

Los tres niños miraron en dirección a la salida del callejón y vieron a un niño de cabellos rosados.

-¡No te metas! – le grito con fuerza

El niño corrió y le dio un golpe en la mejilla al que tiraba de la falda de Lucy.

-¡Soy Natsu Dragneel, el que te dara una paliza!

Los otros niños que tenían agarrada a Lucy, la soltaron y se fueron en contra de Natsu. El esquivaba los ataques y con toda su fuerza los devolvía. Hasta que uno de ellos tomo uno de sus brazos y el otro niño, su brazo que le quedaba libre.

-¡Sueltenme!

El niño que Natsu golpeo primero, se levanto tambaleando.

-Esta me la pagas – dijo limpiándose la sangre que le caia por la nariz.

Lucy miraba con terror la escena en frente suyo. Al pobre chico que la había rescatado era golpeado brutalmente. En el estomago y rostro.

-¡Heh! Ya me aburri – dijo el que golpeaba a Natsu – Vamonos de aquí

Los dos niños que retenian a Natsu lo soltaron. El chico cayo al suelo en seco. Uno por uno se rieron de la situación del pobre niño y se fueron. Lucy al notar que ya no estaba en peligro, se acerco al niño.

Dejo los dulces a un lado y acomodo al niño para que se apoyara en la pared. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpio el polvo y la sangre del niño. En un principio, Natsu se rehuso a la ayuda.

Lucy inflo las cachetes y siguió limpiándolo. Su difunta madre le había dicho que sea quien sea, si una persona la salvaba debía agradecerle.

Natsu al ver la insistencia de la niña se dejo hacer. Pero aun asi, su orgullo estaba destruido.

Lucy, una vez termino de limpiar al chico, saco una golosina de su bolsa. Lo dejo a un lado de Natsu, sobre su pañuelo.

-Gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa y se fue

Natsu se quedo sentado por un momento, miro de reojo el dulce y se levanto. Su estomago dolia y sentía como su cara comenzaba a hincharse. Volvio a mirar la golosina y chasqueo la lengua. Se agacho, tomo el dulce y se lo comio. Agarro el pañuelo y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Tal vez su orgullo estaba destruido, pero había ganado mucho mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 08 de marzo del 2012<strong>

Hola, disculpen mi retraso, pero han pasado varias cosas estas semanas. Tambien disculpen que no pueda contestar sus reviews, pero ahorita estoy con una gripe que me esta matando. Esta ves he tenido pocos reviews, espero que no sea por mi forma de escribir. Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer.

_**Naomi-chian**_


	8. Día 8: Suerte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 7:**

**Día 8: Suerte**

**...**

* * *

><p>Día 8 – Suerte<p>

Era solo cuestión de suerte cualquier suceso en la vida de Lucy. Había tenido suerte cuando ingreso a la universidad, ya que uno de los ingresantes no quiso la vacante. La había tenido cuando en el examen final de matemática avanzada obtuvo un 19.5, más que lo suficiente para aprobar el curso.

Toda su vida se debía a eso suerte, ¡Hasta su nombre tenía relación con la bendita suerte! Según le conto su padre, su nombre venia de la palabra en ingles "Lucky" pero claro sin la "k". Es mas casi todos sus compañeros le llamaban "Lucky Lucy", por su suerte, sobra decir.

Se apoyo en la pared más cercana que tenia y fue resbalando, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Le habían dado su examen final de cálculo, otra vez aprobó con las justas. Suspiro largo y con pesadez.

-¡Oh! ¡Lucy! – Escucho que la llamaban – ¡Vamos a celebrarlo!

Ella levanto el rostro y miro a un chico de su misma edad. Su cabello rosado resaltaba con sus ojos negros y su enorme sonrisa. Natsu, ese era su nombre.

-¿Vienes? – le pregunto extendiendo su mano

Lucy sonrió, tomo la mano de su amigo y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

Si de algo estaba segura, era que la suerte no tuvo nada que ver en el momento de que ambos se conocieron. Fue el destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 26 de marzo del 2012<strong>

Hola, disculpen mi retraso, pero como puse en mi face... He estado de vacaciones, refrescando mis ideas. Ya tengo el final de "Enamorate de mi, Sensei" y he reorganizado los 60 capitulos que llevaba de este fic. He tenido que borrar algunos, ya que no me convencian, asi que ahora tenemos 47 capitulos hechos... En fin, solo a seguir exprimiendo el jugo a mi cerebro. Ya saben la noticia de la peli de Fairy Tail? Han salido nuevos datos de ella!

Bueno ya no los aburro mas, cuidense mucho!

_**Naomi-chian**_


	9. Día 9: Frappuccino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 Corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Día 9 **–** Frappuccino**

**...**

* * *

><p>Lucy caminaba por las calles, el calor de esa tarde era asqueroso. Sin embargo debía hacer unos cuantos trámites en la universidad, podía haber tomado el bus, pero había dejado su billetera en casa. Y volver a pasar por la ola de calor, no le sonaba una gran idea.<p>

Agradeció a dios que la recepción de la universidad tuviera aire acondicionado. Se coloco justo en donde caía el aire frio y estuvo ahí un rato hasta que la llamaron.

El papeleo fue rápido, demasiado rápido. Hubiera deseado estar más tiempo ahí. Una idea se le paso a la mente cuando salió del cubículo. Reviso uno por uno las hojas que le habían entregado, así pasaría más tiempo con el aire acondicionado.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y reviso hoja por hoja, una por una y con mucha paciencia. En ese momento era la chica más feliz de todo el mundo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar en la recepción, al ser una zona con un silencio total, se apresuro en callarlo. Al lograrlo solo suspiro y noto como casi todas las miradas se fijaban en ella. Adiós al lujo del aire acondicionado. Tomo sus cosas y se fue del lugar.

Reviso su celular – con el ceño fruncido – y al notar que se trataba de una notificación, estuvo a punto de tirar su teléfono al basurero. De seguro era spam, aunque por curiosidad lo abrió.

Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y sus labios se curvaron en una dulce y encantadora sonrisa. Había una promoción de 2 frappuccino por el precio de uno en una tienda cercana. Timbro a cada uno de sus amigos, pero ninguno estaba disponible.

Después de colgar a Mirajane, el siguiente contacto que aparecía era Natsu, el mayor hiperactivo en su clase. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosado – que cualquiera confundiría por la gran ola de calor.

No es que no quisiera hablar con él, sino que cuando estaba con él no podía pensar con claridad y de vez en cuando un "doki" aparecía por sus oídos.

Suspiro y llamo a su amigo.

-¿Alo? – se escucho del otro lado

Oh diablos, otra vez el bendito "doki".

-¡Ah! Eh… ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal, como te va?

-Bien aquí disfrutando del calor con Happy

Oh si, era cierto. Natsu era de esos chicos de los cuales les fascinaba el calor. Y su gato párlate que en ocasiones decía "Aye" o "¡Aye, Sir!". Si no los conociera diría que eran un par de lunáticos, aunque en si todos los que la rodeaban les faltaba un tornillo.

-Oh, te llamaba para preguntarte si quieres acompañarme a comprar un frappuccino

-¡Hielo! – Grito – Mejor pídele a Gray, de seguro el te va a aceptar encantado

-Aunque quisiera no podría, sabes que Juvia es celosa hasta del mosquito que rodea a Gray

Lucy escucho como Natsu pensaba detrás del teléfono, escuchaba como Happy ronroneaba y sentía que la espera la mataría.

-Está bien – accedió el chico – pero tu pagas

La rubia hizo un puchero y al final accedió a la petición. Después de unos minutos de charla, coordinaron en encontrarse en la misma cafetería. Al colgar, Lucy noto como su corazón latía con fuerza y el "doki" se hizo más fuerte, tomo el primer bus que la llevaría a la cafetería. Nadie que pasaba a su lado se daba cuenta de la ansiedad y alegría que sentía, el constante "doki" resonaba en sus oídos, pero ahora eso poco importaba, lo importante estaba en la cafetería y a los frappuccinos.

* * *

><p><em>No se si la palabra Frappuccino esta bien escrita, si esta mal avisenme y la corrigo.<em>

Minna! Que tal su semana? La mia un asco total, academia de ingles + universidad + academia de italiano + clases de pasteleria = Asco total y nada de tiempo pa fanfiction.

Pero me he dado un tiempito para traerles un capi, me voy a demorar en actualizar "Enamorate de mi, Sensei" Ya que mi computadora no quiere prender y el doc de mi USB aparece solo cuadrados en blanco -.-U

Eso es todo por el momento, cuidense mucho!

_**Naomi-chian**_


	10. Día 10: Experiencia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 Corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Día 10 **–** Experiencia**

**...**

* * *

><p>-¡Ah!<p>

Lucy estaba sentada en el regazo, sus piernas estaban colocadas a cada lado de las piernas del chico. Su blusa estaba arrugada, desabotonada y levantada. Su falda estaba subida hasta su cadera y Natsu le daba suaves y excitantes besos en las mejillas, cuello y labios.

– ¡Ugh! – exclamo la chica

No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero le costaba acostumbrarse. Natsu tomo el rostro de Lucy y lo acerco al suyo, dándole un beso ardiente en sus labios, tratando de que se olvidara por completo del dolor o molestia que sintiera ahí abajo.

–Qu-Quiero m-moverme – dijo avergonzada la rubia y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amante

–Solo… h-hazlo – dijo también apenado

-E-Es q-que… ¡Ugh!... no sé cómo – menciono mirándolo a los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas

El rostro de Natsu enrojeció al ver el sonrojo de Lucy. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Abrazo a Lucy por la cintura, logrando que de parte de ella saliera un gemido.

-Hazlo por instinto

Lucy cerro sus ojos y comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo. Natsu se sintió en las nubes al sentir la ola de placer que Lucy le brindaba.

Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos se hicieron presentes en la habitación, los cuerpos de ambos sudaban por la inmensa ola de placer que recibían mutuamente. Natsu acariciaba con sensualidad la espalda de Lucy y ella incrustaba sus uñas en la espalda del chico. Le daba vergüenza pensarlo, pero debía admitirlo. La penetración era mucho más profunda en esa posición y mucho más placentera.

El final se veía venir, las descargas eléctricas que pasaban por todo su cuerpo se los advertían. Natsu fue el primero en llegar al clímax, quien sin poder evitarlo termino en el interior de Lucy, quien después de sentir la sensación caliente en su estomago, también acabo.

Sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas, ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron para sí y juntaron sus labios otra vez. Una experiencia que de seguro repetirían.

* * *

><p><em>*Naomi desangrandose por la nariz*<em>

Minna! Por favor no opinen de mi estado actual, no me demore mucho pero si tengo una hemoragia nasal y no creo que me pare hasta un buen rato. Asi que antes de que me desmaye por falta de sangre decidi ponerle la actu.

No se si les habra pasado que cuando uno pone algo con material picante~ se pone nervioso y no piensa con claridad... Bueno eso me esta pasando ahorita xD

En fin, es algo tarde y tengo q ir a mis clases de pasteleria, espero que en el bus se me pase la hemoragia. oh! Perdon por el vago nombre del capi, pero mi cerebro se seco xD. Cuidense!

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>UchihaDiana: <strong>_Nahh no te preocupes si no pudiste dejarme review, a mi lo que me importa es que lo lean. Y creeme todoos estamos asi de ocupados, las vacaciones terminaron y el sufrimiento ha comenzado xD Sabes algo creo que aunque estemos a 27 grados aqui en Peru me ire a tomar un cafe, necesito uno. Cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review y lectura!


	11. Día 11: Angustia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 Corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 11:**

**Día 11 **–** Angustia**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>Estaba sentado en algún lado y unos brazos lo rodeaban por los hombros con suavidad y calor. No había sentimiento o persona que lo perturbara. Se sentí realmente bien entre aquellos brazos. Sin querer abrazo por la cintura a quien sea quien lo estuviera abrazando. Como respuesta sintió como apretaban más el agarre contra su pecho.<em>

_¿Pecho? ¡Oh! Ahora que lo pensaba lo que tocaba su cabeza eran unos pechos, grandes y que le resultaban familiares. No eran los de Erza, los suyos podrían decirse que eran como los de una armadura, no fríos y duros, pero algo le hacían sentir así. Tampoco eran los de Lisanna, los de ella eran suaves, pero, de cierta manera, emitían un sentimiento de hermandad. Los que lo abrazaban le brindaban cierto cariño y ternura, también protección. Por el no se alejaría de ellos._

_–Natsu – escucho de aquella persona_

_El Dragon Slayer levanto el rostro y vio una dulce sonrisa y un rubio cabello que resaltaba con sus ojos._

_–Lucy…_

_La chica sonrió y lo apretó mas para sí._

_–Te quiero_

_Poco a poco la rubia se fue desvaneciendo. Natsu lo noto y se aferro más a ella._

_–¡No, espera!_

_La rubia solo le volvió a mostrar su sonrisa, derramo una lagrima y desapareció._

_–_¡Lucy! – grito con fuerza

Pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por el rostro de Natsu. Su respiración estaba agitada y su cuerpo temblaba. Trato de calmarse mirando el interior de su casa, pero ni siquiera eso lo calmaba. Noto que Happy aun seguía sumergido en sus sueños – ya que abrazaba con fuerza el peluche de pescado que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños.

Natsu suspiro, cuando tenía pesadillas era imposible que volviera a recobrar el sueño.

…

Lucy estaba algo agobiada, sus hombros dolían y no era por estrés. Un día Natsu llego al gremio con su peculiar sonrisa, se situó a al lado de la rubia y paso su brazo por sus hombros. Para muchos miembros del gremio eso fue una gran sorpresa y más aun que no la soltaba ni por un segundo.

En varias ocasiones la maga estelar le tenía que rogar al dragon slayer para que la dejara ir al baño. Muchos miembros se reían de la escena, otros murmuraban lo lindos que se veían y algunos cuestionaban si eran pareja o no.

Ya llegada la noche, Lucy decidió irse a su casa. Natsu se ofreció a llevarla, pero la rubia se hizo la que no le escucho y salió corriendo del gremio. Natsu hizo un puchero, trato de seguirla, pero Gray lo detuvo con unos insultos. El dragon slayer sintió su orgullo lastimado y no pudo evitar empezar una pelea con el mago de hielo.

…

Lucy caminaba con la espalda encorvada en dirección a su casa, Plue caminaba a su lado.

–¿Qué le estará pasando a Natsu? – Pregunto – esta como chicle cuando se pega en el cabello

El espíritu hizo un sonido en forma de respuesta.

–Quiero mi espacio

Un golpe detrás de ella, la distrajo. Sentía como su estomago se revolvía y como constantes escalofríos pasaban por su espalda. Con temor miro hacia atrás y no vio nada. Tomo a Plue entre sus brazos y camino más deprisa, pero aun así sentía como alguien le pisaba los talones.

Ya cansada de su acosador, saco la llave de tauros de su estuche. A punto de invocar al espíritu, se fijo que su acosador tenía cabello rosado.

–¡Natsu!

El chico rio nervioso.

–¡Me estas acosando!

–Solo quería acompañarte hasta tu casa

Lucy lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero luego relajo la expresión y suspiro.

–¿Te sucede algo? – Dijo – Estas actuando demasiado raro

Natsu hizo un puchero y bajo la cabeza. Lucy al ver el rechazo de parte de su compañero, cruzo los brazos. La maga noto que los ciudadanos comenzaban a rodearlos, tomo su mano y se lo llevo a su casa.

–Aquí podremos hablar mejor – le aseguro la rubia

Lucy vio que Natsu ya se había acomodado a un lado de su cama. Sus piernas estiradas en el suelo, su espalda apoyada en la cama y claro aún seguía con su puchero en los labios. La maga se acerco a él y se sentó al frente del chico.

–Si no me dices que te sucede, no podre ayudarte

Natsu encogió sus hombros y miro hacia otro lado, aunque inmediatamente volvió a mirar a Lucy, quien tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

–Estas actuando como un niñ…

Lucy no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar, ya que Natsu tomo de su muñeca y la jalo hasta su pecho.

–¡¿Pero que estás haciendo?

–Si te mantienes así, te lo diré – dijo algo apenado el chico

Lucy – quien tenía el rostro rojo – solo asintió a la petición de su amigo.

-Desde hace un buen tiempo, he tenido constantes pesadillas en las que desapareces – le confeso, mientras la apretaba mas para sí – Temo que si me distraigo por un minuto, tu desaparezcas como Igneel

La maga estelar levanto un poco el rostro y vio como el dolor se reflejaba en la cara del chico. Trato de ocultar su cara en el pecho de su amigo, no quería que la viera y supiera que sus ojos estaban a punto de caer las lágrimas.

No podía asegurarle que no le iba a pasar nada, había tantos peligros afuera que no sabía si viviría al día siguiente.

–Natsu, no sé que me pueda pasar mañana – hablo – pero ten por seguro que siempre, aunque no me puedas ver, estaré a tu lado

El dragon slayer mostro una pequeña sonrisa, pero el sentimiento de angustia seguía en su corazón. Lucy abrazo de la cintura a Natsu y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor del chico. No sabía lo que le pasaría mañana y posiblemente tampoco al día siguiente del siguiente, pero por ahora estaría así, a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 11 de abril de 2012<strong>

_Salio un nuevo Teaser... trailer... avance... ¡Lo que sea! de la peli de Fairy Tail. En el vemos la animacion y un poquito mas de la trama... me gusta, me gusta, me gusta x3... ¿Alguien me acompaña a Japon a ver la peli 3? _

_Bueno, ya han visto el capi del anime de esta semana, jejeje me han dado ganas de hacer un amv x9, si mi computadora funcionara... ajjj la destruire en año nuevo. En fin, solo me pase por un momento que tengo que irme a mis clases de italiano. Se me cuidan y no hagan travesuras._

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan Bell: <strong>Me alegra que te gustara :D de que si voy a seguir escribiendo cosas hot, lo hare. Pero realmente lo hare cada 10 capis, asi q el siguiente sera en el 20 x9, si escribo seguido cosas hottie mi cerebro no funcionara tan bien y claro, morire de hemoragia nasal xD Gracias por tu lectura y review. Cuidate!_

_**Yukitake:** No te preocupes! Ya lo he dicho varias veces – y no me cansare de decirlo – mi alegria es que lean mis fic, no exactamente los reviews. Las cosas perverts son dificiles de escribir... pero siempre estoy dando lo mejor de mi. Cuidate mucho y gracias por leer y dejar review._


	12. Día 12: Gris

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 Corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 12:**

**Día 12 **–** Gris**

**...**

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día se asomaba por Magnolia, cualquiera que viviera por la zona, sabía que siempre estaba lleno de vida. No faltaba niño que jugaba con su amigo, o claro, las constantes peleas en gremio de Fairy Tail.<p>

Lucy lo escribiría en su libro como un día gris y es que la espesa niebla que cubría la ciudad le daba ese aspecto. Rara vez se veían esos climas, en Magnolia siempre se asomaba la dulce sonrisa del sol.

La maga estelar – que estaba apoyada en el umbral de su ventana – suspiro con cansancio. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de escribir en su libro. Miro el cielo – lleno de nubes oscuras – y bostezo. Una siesta no le vendría mal, aunque un baño sonaba tentador.

Opto primero por el baño, cogió su toalla y pijama, y se dirigió al baño. Si de algo había aprendido en esos años es que siempre debía llevar ropa cuando se bañaba, en ocasiones Natsu o alguien más la visitaba – o entraban a la fuerza – en donde casi siempre la atrapan en una situación incómoda.

El baño solo logro adormecerla más, juraría que se quedo dormida en la bañera, ya que el agua que estaba caliente cuando se metió, ahora estaba tibia. Salió de la tina, seco su cuerpo y luego se puso su pijama. Con una toalla de menor tamaño que la primera comenzó a secarse el cabello, se peino su rubio cabello y salió del baño.

Dio un salto al ver a Natsu apoyado en su cama y Happy echado en su cama, pero omitió su grito al ver al gato durmiendo en su almohada.

–Lucy ya salió de baño, es… hora de jugar – murmuraba el gato

La maga estelar sonrió. Se arrodillo en frente de su cama y acaricio la cabeza de Happy.

–Siento haberme demorado en el baño

–Nos preocupaste, ya íbamos a entrar por ti

–Si lo hacían, los golpeaba

Natsu rio por lo bajo. El Dragon Slayer se acomodo al lado de la cama y cerro sus ojos. Lucy siguió la acción de su compañero, solo que ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu.

El día gris paso a ser un día cálido.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 19 de abril de 2012<strong>

_Perdon! No pense demorarme tanto, pero es que me envicie con el juego de P4 para Play 2, lo se soy una viciosa. Lo bueno es que mis clases de Pasteleria estan a punto de terminar(solo era de dos meses) y ya podre concentrarme un poco mas en mis fics._

_Acerca de "Enamorate de mi, Sensei", me tendran que disculpar, he mandado a arreglar mi computadora, pero el tecnico me ha dicho que estara para dos semanas, asi que he decidido rehacerlo._

_El siguiente capi esta entre mis favoritos, asi que... pondre un limite de review. Por lo menos 5 o se esperan hasta el lunes! (Oh siii soy mala xD) Cuidense y no hagan travesuras_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan Bell: <strong>Me alegra que te gustara, si te soy sincera me gusto escribir este fic x3, Como ahora tengo una fan, eso solo significa que debo dar el 150% de mi parte para que te siga gustando mis fics. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y lectura. Cuidate_

_**Yukitake:** Quien no estaria celosa de Lucy. Tiene a un chico que siempre para con la temperatura elevada, un compañero que siempre se desnuda y otro que a cada rato le confieza su amor... Lucy es la chica mas afortunada de todo el manga en mi opinion xD Cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review y apoyo._

**_Portaphyro22:_**_Me alegra que te gusten mis drabbles x3 Podria hacer mas capis hots, pero uno, se me secaria el cerebro para esas escenas y dos, tendria mi hemorragia nasal en mis clases de universidad xD... Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate!_


	13. Día 13: Expresiones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 Corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 13:**

**Día 13 **–** Expresiones**

**...**

* * *

><p>Quería ver todas las expresiones de Lucy. Recordó cuando le hizo asustarse con un insecto y la graciosa cara que puso. O cuando el entro al baño justo en el momento que se duchaba.<p>

Tenía guardada varias caras de Lucy en su mente que nadie le iba a hacer olvidar. Es más, podría jurar que él era el único en todo el gremio que conocía todas sus facetas. Y eso a él, le encantaba.

–Me pregunto qué cara pondrá Lu–chan cuando un chico la besa – le dijo Levy a Mirajane

– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Es que en todo manga o anime, la chica tiene una cara risueña – le dijo – pero conociendo a Lu–chan, no sé qué pensar

La peliblanca puso su dedo índice encima de sus labios.

–Tal vez ponga esa cara de sorpresa, la que se te agrandan los ojos como platos y las mejillas sonrojadas

–O conociéndola se desmayara

Ambas chicas siguieron riéndose de las posibles expresiones que pondría la maga, mientras que el se disponía a averiguar que expresión pondría.

…

Lucy tarareaba en su mente una canción, mientras escribía su novela. Hasta que el sonido de la ventana abriéndose la distrajo.

– ¡Natsu! – Le grito – La puerta estaba abierta

–Si, es que solo vengo por algo – dijo poniéndose a la altura de la chica

– ¿Uh?

Mas la maga estelar no reacciono mas, ya que los cálidos labios de Natsu se unieron a los suyos. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo sucedido.

–Ah… ¡Heh!

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron grandes como platos, tal y como había dicho Mirajane, también sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo tomate. Lo que en si no acertaron es que sus pupilas comenzaron a girar como espirales. Aunque claro luego la chica cayó desmayada.

Natsu sonrió victorioso.

…

Otro día en el gremio, Natsu trataba a Lucy como si no pasara nada, en cambio la rubia siempre tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas con sola la presencia del chico y claro, se le trababa la lengua.

–Nee Mira–san – la llamo Levi – ¿Qué cara crees que pondrá Lu–chan con un beso francés?

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 21 de abril de 2012<strong>

_Lo siento! Pensaba ponerlo el viernes pero tuve un problema con Fanfiction, decia que mi historia no existia, asi que solo tuve que esperar Gomen! Como recompensa les traere el siguiente capi el lunes :)_

_A los que ven el anime de Fairy Tail, de seguro el de esta semana a varios les hizo soltar unos suspiros o sonrisas, aunque sea a mi me saco y varias xD._

_Los que leen el manga... de seguro se quedaron con la boca abierta. Bueno al ver este capi me hice fan de una nueva pareja StingxYukino y es que – para los que tienen buen ojo – comparten cierta similitud con Natsu y Lucy. Algo tonta la razon, pero me parece linda la pareja xp. Ahora a volver a comenzar mis teorias con este nuevo suceso en el manga._

_Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yukitakeee: <strong>Yo tambien! Es que la bañera es tan relajante... que te adormece y en un momento ya estas dormida xD Me alegra que te gustara el capi x3 muchas gracias por tu apoyo y review. Cuidate_

_**Mikan Bell: **Esa es la parte que mas me gusto, me salio tan... poetico xD (Algo que rara vez sucede) No te preocupes si estas ocupada, Todos lo estamos! Cuidate y gracias por tu apoyo y review._


	14. Día 14: Frio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 Corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 13:**

**Día 14 **–** Frio**

**...**

* * *

><p>Hacía demasiado frio para su gusto. Las tres frazadas que la cubrían en su cama eran insuficientes para aquella estación en Magnolia.<p>

Podía ver desde su lugar en la cama, la densa neblina que cubría la ciudad y como las nubes del cielo amenazaban con nevar. Se cubrió con las frazadas hasta la nariz. Froto sus pies entre sí para brindarles algo de calor. Cerro sus ojos, pero no para dormir, si no para relajarse.

Fue ahí cuando escucho la puerta de su casa abrirse, algo extraño, ya que cualquiera del gremio entraba por la ventana o… por donde fuera que entraran. En un principio, pensó que se trataba de un ladrón, pero luego escucho como Happy y Natsu la llamaban. Lucy suspiro y volvió a acomodarse en su cama, tapándose nuevamente con las frazadas hasta la nariz.

–¡Lucy! – grito Natsu

Ella pensó que si tal vez los ignoraba se irían, pero no sabe lo cual equivocada estaba.

–Está dormida – le dijo el gato

Natsu hizo un puchero y se sentó en el suelo. Contemplando a Lucy descansar. Sin querer, su cuerpo tembló de frio y sus dos compañeros se dieron cuenta de eso.

– ¡Lucy quedara como una paleta de hielo! – Exclamo Happy – Hay que hacer algo, Natsu

Mientras el chico pensaba, el gato se metió entre las sabanas de la rubia, colocándose en su pecho y tratando de darle todo el calor que podía.

El dragón slayer al ver lo que hizo su compañero, se puso al lado contrario de Happy, abrigando también a Lucy – aunque en mayor cantidad que el gato.

Las mejillas de Lucy se sonrojaron al sentir el calor del muchacho y más aun, cuando sintió su brazo pasar por su cintura.

Había sido mala idea hacerse la dormida. Al menos estaba calientita, ¿No?

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 08 de mayo de 2012<strong>

_Se que me deben estar odiando ahora, pero esta vez si mi caso fue algo serio. Me operaron de apendicitis y bueno... estoy postrada en cama. Cualquiera diria que puedo escribir desde aqui, en mi cama. Pero me duele la herida con solo sentarme y echada no es una buena manera de escribir. Ahorita estoy parada frente a mi laptop y oculta que alguien me vea(Mi madre me prohibio la laptop hasta que me recupere). Como recompensa vengo con 4 fic en mano de diferentes series. Me faltan unos cuantos detalles de "Enamorate de mi, Sensei" asi que tal vez lo publique en la noche. _

_Agradecimiento a mi lindo y querido Rito-kun, de seguro sin el no hubiera descubierto como escribir en word desde mi celular __*O* Te adoroooo_

_Se me cuidan y mil disculpas por no contestar sus reviews._

_**Naomi-chian**_


	15. Día 15: Mamá

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen

**Resumen: **Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

**Este fic es un tributo a ella y a todas las mama del mundo**

* * *

><p><strong>100 corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 15:**

**Día 15 - Mamá**

**...**

* * *

><p>Layla trato de que todo en la bandeja quedara bonito en la bandeja. Coloco un clavel en el pequeño florero de cristal y lo puso encima de la bandeja.<p>

—Esta muy bonito, Layla — le dijo Happy volando alrededor de la niña

Y es que Layla con solo cinco años ya podía preparar una tostada con mermelada de fresa y servir jugo de naranja sin derramar.

—Gracias — le sonrió — Hoy es el día de mami, quiero llevarle el desayuno a la cama, ¿Me ayudas?

— ¡Aye!

Layla cargo la bandeja con cuidado. Era muy pesada para la pequeña, pero el orgullo que había heredado de su padre le impidió darse por vencida. Happy la ayudo desde arriba cuidando que no se cayera nada.

Al llegar a la habitación, Happy abrió la puerta y Layla la empujo despacio con su pie. El gato entro primero para ver a los padres de la niña — más que nada no quería que Layla se llevara una sorpresa si sus padres… habían tenido acción durante la noche— luego levanto los pulgares y la niña entro. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche y se subió a la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de sus padres.

Layla vio como su padre abrazaba de la cintura a su mama y ella dormía muy cerca a su rostro. No pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña risa y a Happy se le inflaron un poco las mejillas.

Lucy fue la primera que se levanto al escuchar una pequeña risa. Parpadeo varias veces y luego estiro sus piernas y brazos, para luego sentarse en su cama.

— ¿Layla? — dijo al ver a su hija enfrente de ella

La pequeña le mostro una enorme sonrisa — que en opinión de Lucy le era muy parecida a su padre — y le salto encima, abrazándola por el cuello.

— ¡Feliz día, mami! — exclamo

— ¡Ah! — Su rostro cambio a una mucho más alegre— Gracias Layla

Natsu despertó en el momento en que Layla felicito a su madre. Algo somnoliento, froto sus ojos con sus puños y miro a su hija y esposa.

— ¿Eh? — Dijo — ¿Qué sucede?

Happy que volaba en los alrededores, se acerco a su compañero.

—Natsu, hoy es el día de las madres

— ¡¿Qué? — grito

—Te traje el desayuno, mami — le dijo mientras señalaba la bandeja — es parte de tu regalo

— ¡¿Regalo?

—Normalmente se les da regalos a las personas en su día Natsu

El Dragón Slayer comenzó a temblar, no había planeado absolutamente nada para su mujer y mucho menos un regalo.

Layla recordó en ese momento, la otra sorpresa que tenía para su mama, aunque bueno era para todas las mamas del gremio, una gran fiesta. Se bajo de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

—Mami, voy a ir al gremio

— ¿Ah? Espera que me cambie y te acompaño

Layla se puso nerviosa y lo reflejaba su rostro.

— ¡No! Digo… Happy me acompañara es que prometí ayudar a Mirajane—san con unas cosas, come tu desayuno y luego vienes al gremio —le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque algo nerviosa también

—Bueno… esta bien — le dijo — Happy cuídala bien

— ¡Aye!

Lucy vio como ambos se iban con una sonrisa, pero se distrajo cuando Natsu la volvió a echar en la cama.

— ¿Qué…?

—Lo siento — dijo — No tengo nada para darte

—Te preocupas por tonterías, soy más que feliz contigo a mi lado.

Esas palabras de alguna manera le hacían sentir un mal sabor en la boca.

—Te quiero — le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla — Feliz día

Lucy sonrió y lo abrazo con toda su fuerza.

…

Layla corría con todas sus fuerzas por la calle de Magnolia.

—Debemos darnos prisa, de seguro cuando mama termine de comer le hare el desayuno a papa y luego vendrá al gremio, no tendremos mucho tiempo…

—¡Nah! Yo que tu andaría tranquila — dijo el gato — De seguro están haciendo cositas — dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡A-Aye! — Se puso nervioso el gato — llegaremos más rápido si volamos

Happy cargo a Layla y la llevo directo al gremio, para completar la gran sorpresa por el día de las madres.

_Una mujer es mamá desde el momento en que tiene dos corazones en su interior._

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 14 de mayo de 2012<strong>

**_¡FELIZ DIA DE LA MADRE... atrasado -.-U!_**

_Diablos, me demore demasiado en actualizar, aunque en mi opinion todos los dias son el dia de la madre. En fin espero hayan disfrutado estar mucho con sus mamitas, yo si la pase de lo lindo con mi mami(otra razon por la que no pude actualizar rapido)_

_Es muy probable que el dia de mañana actualice "Enamorate de mi, Sensei" Ya que solo me falta corregir unos 4 parrafos. Se me cuidan_

_**Naomi-chian**_


	16. Día 16: Lluvia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen

**Resumen: **Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Día 16:**

**Lluvia**

**...**

* * *

><p>Lo sabía.<p>

Sabía que ese día iba a llover, pero para evitar un regaño de la presidenta estudiantil, Erza, salió apurada de su departamento. Olvidando su libro de historia y su paraguas. Si tan solo Natsu no hubiera destruido su despertador, ahora ella no tendría ningún problema.

La lluvia era intensa, se mojaría su uniforme escolar por completo y luego se resfriaría. Luego, Erza le haría una visita y de seguro le daría aquella sopa que cura cualquier enfermedad y que también sabia asquerosa.

Suspiro con resignación. Solo debía aceptarlo, no había una salida mejor.

—Tal vez si corro no me moje tanto…

Suspiro y se preparo para salir corriendo de la escuela.

— ¡Lucy!

A mitad del camino se detuvo, casi resbalando.

—Al fin te encuentro — le dijo con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué sucede, Natsu? — le dijo algo malhumorada, aun estaba algo molesta por lo sucedido con su despertador

El chico noto como su amiga estaba a punto de salir, pero lo que le preocupo fue que no llevara nada para protegerse de la intensa lluvia.

— ¿No tienes paraguas?

Lucy giro su cabeza hacia un lado con las mejillas un poco hinchadas.

—Inútil — le dijo

La rubia estuvo a punto de contestarle, cuando sintió como Natsu la jalaba fuera de la escuela.

—Espera… vamos a mojarn…

—Regresemos juntos a casa — le dijo mientras sacaba su paraguas.

Las palabras de Natsu lograron sonrojar a la chica, quien acepto la oferta con la cabeza agacha.

— ¡Oh, cierto! — Dijo y le pasó el paraguas a la rubia — Ten — le pasó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo

Lucy tomo el paquete y Natsu volvió a tomar el paraguas.

—Es una disculpa… por lo sucedido con el reloj

La rubia le sonrió con ternura y abrazo el regalo.

— Gracias… ahm… ¿No te gustaría comer en mi casa?

— ¡Enserio! ¡Yey! — Grito emocionado el chico — Esta vez prometo no romper nada

— Eso espero

…

— ¡¿Natsu qué le hiciste a mi cocina? — grito Lucy

Muy tarde, el chico ya había salido corriendo de la casa de su amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 29 de mayo de 2012<strong>

_Otro mes se va... ¡Que rapido pasa el tiempo!_

_Bueno he estado algo ocupada, ya que he tenido examenes de casi todos mis cursos extras. He estado full y recien termino de corregir este capi._

_Hablando de otra cosa... ¡Vieron el capi del anime de Fairy tail! NaLu~ 3 Jejeje y el capi del manga, aunque lo senti corto, me emocione demasiado cuando Erza dice que combatira contra todos los monstruos, ella es mi modelo a seguir *O*, sere sincera se me aguaron los ojos y nuevamente Levi narra el capi, mistery~ A punto de ser las doce y yo ya me voy a dormir, mañana(o hoy) tengo examen de photoshop y tengo que tener las energias recargadas._

_¡Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_


	17. Día 17: Lagrimas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen

**Resumen: **Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 Corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 17**

**Dia 17 — Lagrimas**

**...**

* * *

><p>A Natsu no le gustaba ver llorar una mujer. Simplemente ver como esas gotas resbalaban de las mejillas de una persona le provocaba un dolor agudo en el estomago y mucho remordimiento de no ser capaz de pararlas. El sentimiento era tan profundo, que luego que la chica parara de llorar, el iba hacia el desgraciado y lo molía a golpes. Si dado el caso fuera mujer, le diría un montón de insultos que la harían bajar la autoestima, tanto que pediría perdón de rodillas.<p>

En esta oportunidad, la lastimada había sido su querida amiga de la infancia, Lisanna. Un maldito le había roto su corazón y ella lloraba sin cesar. En situaciones así, el no sabía qué hacer, solo permanecía a su lado hasta que se lograra tranquilizar. Pero se trataba de Lisanna.

La peliblanca en un momento de euforia abrazo de la cintura de Natsu y oculto su rostro en su pecho. Ahogando sus sollozos. Natsu solo acaricio su cabeza y esperaba que se tranquilizara, ya que por el momento nada más podía hacer. Luego golpearía al desgraciado, ahora lo importante era que la chica parara de llorar.

—w—

Lucy caminaba hacia la salida de la universidad, las clases habían terminado y su cuerpo estaba muy cansado como para seguir en alguna clase extra. Lo único que en ese momento más anhelaba era la calidez de su cama. Un destello rosado llamo su atención, girando un poco su cabeza, observo algo que nunca hubiese querido ver. Natsu abrazando a Lisanna. Viendo aquella escena, sintió como su corazón se detenía y dejaba de respirar. Bajo la cabeza y se bufo de sí misma.

Natsu escucho con claridad la voz de Lucy. Levanto un poco su cabeza y la observo, solo un par de metros los distanciaban. La rubia levanto la cabeza y aquellas gotas saladas que tanto odiaba caían por su fino rostro, pero su sonrisa estaba ahí, aunque llena de dolor. Las palabras no salían de sus labios y Lisanna aun seguía abrazándolo con fuerza. Lucy giro su cuerpo y se marcho dejándolos a solas. Su mente y corazón le decían que la siguiera, que le explicara que todo había sido un malentendido, porque desde la distancia vio como su sonrisa desaparecía y una mueca de dolor aparecía.

Las lagrimas de una persona importante, también son capaces lastimar a uno mismo, y más, si esa persona importante es a la que amas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 8 de junio de 2012<strong>

_Me demore mas de lo que pense, pero esta semana este full. Creo que he estado muy depresiva estas ultimas semanas, he recordado varias cosas que me hicieron años atras que sin pensar escribi esto. En fin, el pasado es pasado, pero es inevitable que queden cicatrices. Perdonen cualquier falta ortografica, pero no he tenido tiempo para corregir este._

_Cuidense mucho._

_**Naomi-chian**_


	18. Día 18: Ángel

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen

**Resumen: **Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 Corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 18:**

**Día 18 — Ángel**

**...**

* * *

><p>Cualquier persona que pasara por la puerta del departamento de Natsu en la mañana, juraría que había un tornado en ese lugar. Todos los días eran igual, el chico se levantaba tarde para ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo y su gato, Happy, le jugaba una broma quitándole su zapato o alguna prenda de vestir.<p>

Ya varios vecinos se habían tomado más de una sorpresa, viendo al chico correr en ropa interior por los pasillos. Esa mañana no era diferente a otras, a excepción claro, de la nueva vecina que se mudaba, Lucy Heartfilia.

La rubia de 20 años comenzaba otro punto en su vida. Tener la responsabilidad de su propio hogar. Los vecinos de alrededor le habían mencionado con anticipación la constante bulla que su vecino haría por las mañanas. Aunque a ella poco le importaba.

— ¡Happy, devuélveme eso! — escucho al otro lado de la pared

Lucy suspiro y siguió sacando sus cosas de las cajas.

Noto como la puerta del otro lado se abrió y un golpe sordo que logro hacer vibrar el piso, seguido de un maullido detrás de su puerta y los rasguños que el gato le hacía a su puerta. Camino hacia la puerta y abrió la puerta para espantar al pequeño gato… ¿Azul?

El gato azul no fue lo que llamo su atención, sino que al abrir su puerta, esta vibro. Miro el otro lado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un chico de cabello rosada tirado en el suelo y con la cara roja.

— ¡Oh mi…! — Exclamo — ¿Está bien?

El gato maulló con una sonrisa, mientras cogía el zapato que le había quitado a su amo y lo colocaba en su cabeza. Lucy giro al chico quedando boca arriba y lo sacudió un poco para que despertara. Rogaba a todos los dioses que no lo hubiera matado. En su momento, el chico comenzó a despertar pero algo atontado.

— ¿Estoy en el cielo?

Lucy rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, te golpee con mi puerta

— ¡Oh! — Natsu rio nervioso, se sentó en el suelo y se rasco la cabeza — No te preocupes, tengo la cabeza dura, por cierto mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel — dijo extendiendo su mano

—El mío es Lucy Heartfilia — dijo aceptando la mano del chico

Natsu en ese momento sintió que era la mano más suave y cálida que antes había tocado. El brazo que había extendido para tomar la mano de la rubia estaba su reloj de pulsera, grande fue su al momento de ver la hora. Definitivamente llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

Se levanto del suelo, cogió su zapato y corrió hacia las escaleras para salir del edificio.

—Por cierto estoy en el 201, si necesitas algo me avisas

— ¡Okey! — le grito

Lucy miro el gato que estaba a su lado. Miraba en la dirección que se había ido su amo y movía la cola juguetonamente.

—Tu debes ser Happy — dijo mientras lo cargaba — eres un gato travieso, ¿Lo sabías?

— ¡Aye!

Lucy se sorprendió por un momento al escuchar el gato hablar, pero luego relajo sus hombros. Había visto cosas mucho más extrañas.

—w—

Natsu limpiaba unos platos con la cara embobada. Gray que pasaba a cada momento, trayendo más platos sucios, no soporto ver a su amigo—rival con esa expresión en la cara.

—Oye… ¿Te paso algo?

El chico lo miro con una sonrisa embobado y Gray no pudo evitar retroceder al verla.

—Fui golpeado por un ángel

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 8 de junio de 2012<strong>

_¡Yey! Creo que ya regreso mi habitual humor despues de comer como bestia en el festival de mi colegio xD. Bueno no se si algunos se acordaran que en los primeros capi dije que cada 5 reviews publicaba y se que en algunos casos no lo hice (¡No me maten!) Pero com dije mi humor regreso, ya que revisando mi profile me di cuenta que este fic llego a los 100 review, y queria agradecerle de alguna manera._

_Este es uno de los capis que mas me han gustado, no se siento que me salio realmente lindo y tierno x3_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por su lectura y apoyo!_

_¡Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura Dragneel: <strong>Me alegra que te gustara, yo pense que era mas que lindo deprimente cuando lo lei por segunda vez xD Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate mucho._

_**Gabe Logan: **Bueno a peticion tuya, vere si hago una conti (facil la hago, no me gusta escribir muchas cosas deprimentes) Acabo de ver el preview de la semana que viene y por lo que se ve tienes razon, Un Natsu enojado por los constantes coqueteos a Lucy, Me muero por verlo. Muchas gracias por tu review y apoyo. Cuidate!_

_**Fuyuko-Fullbuster: **¡Oh! Me alegra que te sacara una sonrisa, me haces sentir honrada que mis pequeños fics te den un poco de alegria en esta epoca de nervios (Malditos examenes) Gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate mucho y suerte en tus examenes._

_**LucyDragneelHeartfilia:** ¡Claro que me lo haz dicho! Es que lo que pasa es que no me gusta hacer esperar a mis lectores y mas aun si los capis son cortos como los de este fic. Jamas dejare incompleto un fic, tal vez lo deje pausado por un tiempo, pero que lo continuo, lo continuo. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y lectura. Cuidate mucho!_

_**McCormick Girl: **Mi depresion se debio a que me reencontre con un viejo amigo del colegio que me hizo daño inconscientemente. Sin querer recorde todo ese dolor y me hundi en la depresion, si pudiera ver mi cara ahora, te llevarias un susto xD. Pero tienes razon el pasado esta pisado. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, lectura y consejo. Cuidate mucho!_

_**The Hinataxsama: **Mientras actualiazaba me acaba de llegar tu review, seria realmente un placer que hicieron un doujinshi de alguno de mis fics. Si gustas puedes agregarme a mi msn, mi correo esta en mi profile, para conversar mejor sobre esto. Gracias por tu review y apoyo, cuidate._


	19. Día 19: Lagrimas II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen

**Resumen: **Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>100 Corazones<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 19:**

**Día 19 — Lagrimas II**

**...**

* * *

><p>Verlo no podía. Su corazón aun dolía y no había forma que ese abrumador dolor parara. Aunque sus ojos estaban cansados de llorar, aquellas gotas saladas no paraban de resbalar por sus mejillas. Ni bien había llegado a su hogar, se hecho sobre su cama y poco le importo la tarea que le habían dejado.<p>

En varias ocasiones escucho que tocaban su puerta acompañado de varios gritos, exclamando su nombre. No le sorprendía quien era, Natsu. Cuando escuchaba el primer golpe se ponía la almohada encima de su cabeza y se tapaba los oídos con fuerza. No quería escuchar su voz y mucho menos sus excusas.

A mitad de la noche, escucho nuevamente el golpeteo, pero esta vez había algo diferente.

— ¡Lucy! — Ese no era Natsu, era Gray — El idiota de Natsu se está golpeando en su cuarto

La rubia se levantó de su cama y camino hacia la puerta, pero dudo en abrirla.

— ¡Ha estado gritando que se merece todos esos golpes por hacerte llorar! — Grito — Tu sabes más que nadie que ese idiota es capaz de golpearse hasta morir

Ni bien escucho la palabra relacionada a "muerte", abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el departamento del chico. Gray no la siguió, lo mejor era que arreglaran ese asunto los dos solos.

—w—

Lucy llego al departamento de Natsu en el quinto piso. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y su corazón latía con fuerza. Desde afuera se podía escuchar los golpes que se daba a sí mismo. Giro el pomo de la puerta, pero este no cedió, volvió a girarlo y esta vez sí abrió. Ella era la única que sabía este desperfecto de la puerta de Natsu. Al empujar la puerta, observo como Natsu se golpeaba a si mismo con su puño. A punto de golpearse otra vez, Lucy lo detuvo, abalanzándose sobre él y tomando su brazo.

— ¡Basta!

—Lucy…

—No te golpees más, por favor… —dijo hundiendo su rostro en su espalda

—Pero yo… ¡Te hice llorar es algo imperdonable!

Lucy dejo de abrazarlo y se posiciono delante de él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Natsu se sorprendió al ver a Lucy, lagrimas caían nuevamente por sus ojos.

— ¡Lo ves, lo he vuelto a hacer!

— ¡Idiota! — Le grito — Está bien si lloro por ti, porque significa que eres importante para mí

Natsu se sonrojo un poco y noto que Lucy también lo estaba. Ella saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a sacar la sangre que caía del rostro del chico.

—Te quiero — dijo Natsu de pronto, sorprendiendo a Lucy — Lo de Lisanna fue un malentendido, le habían rato el corazón y yo trate de confortarla y…

—Repítelo — lo interrumpió

— ¿Ah? — en un principio Natsu no comprendió, aunque después de unos segundos, logro entender, la miro serio y decidido — Te quiero

Fue lo único que necesito Lucy, se acercó a Natsu y le beso sus labios hinchados por los constantes golpe.

—Yo también — le dijo con una sonrisa y una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla

— ¡Estas llorando otra vez! — grito

—Sí, pero esta vez de felicidad, ya que la persona más importante para mí está a mi lado

Esa noche, Natsu aprendió algo. No todas las lágrimas significan dolor y angustia. También significan alegría y felicidad, y esas lagrimas le gustaban y más si provenían de Lucy, quien amaba con todo su ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 14 de junio de 2012<strong>

_Pues este es la conti del Día 17, no me gusta escribir historias con finales alternativos o triste. Asi queee... aqui ta :D El proximo capi ya viene con Lemon (Modo pervert on!) y me esta costando un poquito arreglar el lemon, creo que me he vuelto demasiado inocente... ok no xD._

_Ya han escuchado "200 milles" la cancion de la pelicula de Fairy Tail? Estoy traumada con los musicos coreanos, ya que a mis amigas le fascina y a cada rato escuchan sus benditas canciones, pero me ha gustado la voz de este cantante x3. Y el manga... F$%& ¡Laxus es el mejor! Ahora una linda batalla se acerca y con un misterio en ella. juju. ah! Quiero ver ya el sgte capi..._

_Ahora espero el capi del manga que creo vendra con NaLu (I hope)_

_Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura Dragneel: <strong>No se si lo dije, pero tambien es uno de mis favoritos y yo que pense que Natsu me salio muy OC, jajaja, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :D. Cuidate mucho!_

_**Gabe Logan: **Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado este drabble x3 Estoy esperando ansiosa el siguiente capi del anime. de seguro que en un par de horas ya sale a la luz._

_**Ozora no hime:** Yo tambien pense que quedaria bien como un nuevo fic, y estaba en duda si ponerlo o no, pero llegado el momento, me di cuenta que no tengo una historia completa, la puedo hacer, pero terminando este fic y "Enamorate de mi, Sensei", me pienso tomar un pequeño receso para mis estudios, pero aun falta un monton, ya que a este ritmo que voy terminare en el 2013 xD. Cuidate!_

_**McCormick Girl:** Esa parte fue la que me gusto bastante x3, voy mejorando bastante con mis frases romanticas xD. Ya estoy mejor de mi depre, si hay algo bueno en mi, es que me distraigo con facilidad y olvido cualquier cosa que me haga daño. Es una cualidad extraña, pero me sirve bastante x3. Gracias por todo y cuidate!_

_**The Hinataxsama:** Como no voy a aceptar tu solicitud? Realmente me hace muy feliz que mis fics se conviertas en doujinshis x3 el publico crece y mas gente las lee :) Muchas gracias por brindarme esta oportunidad. Cuidate_

**_NaLu-chan: _**_Te prometo que va a haber un drabble GrayxLucyxNatsu, pero sera un poco mas adelante. Cuidate mucho!_

_**Mikan bell:** ¡No te preocupes por eso! Lo digo y lo seguire leyendo, a mi me importa que lo lean, no exactamente los reviews(aunque claro me alegraria si me dijeran como debo mejorar) Ya el siguiente es Pervert, pero esperame un tiempito que me cuesta editarlo xD. Cuidate mucho y gracias!_

**_LucyDragneelHeartfilia: _**_Raro en mi que me salgas capitulos tiernos y lindos x3 Aunque bueno creo que estoy mejorando al escribir varios de estos x3 Jejeje Soy muy feliz de que te gustara, si te soy sincera este es uno de mis favoritos :) Muchas gracias y cuidate._


	20. Día 20: Engaños

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen

**Resumen: **El corazón y la mente pueden ser débiles y a veces ceder ante la oscuridad, pero sin importar que siempre habrá un camino hacia la luz.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 20:**

**Día 20 - Engaños**

**...**

* * *

><p>Lucy guardaba unas cuantas cosas en la pequeña maleta, Loki – su esposo – la miraba con el ceño fruncido desde la cama que compartían desde hace 5 años.<p>

–¿En serio, tienes que irte? – dijo con la cabeza agacha

La muchacha le sonrió con dulzura y se acerco hacia él, doblo sus rodillas hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza. Con una de sus manos le levanto la cabeza alzando su mentón.

–Sabes que esto es parte del trato antes de casarnos

–No es que quiera romper el trato, es solo que…

–No hay razón para sentirte solo, son solo un par de días cada dos meses

–Tengo miedo de que me seas infiel

Lucy quito su mano y camino hacia donde se encontraba su maleta.

–Lo que haga en esos dos días, no te incumbe, total siempre he sido una buena esposa – le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara – Te he complacido con la sociedad, tu familia y en la cama. No hay de qué preocuparse.

–Quiero un hijo, Lucy – Le soltó – Todos mis compañeros de trabajo me cuentan su experiencia como padres y me gustaría vivirlo.

–¡Keh! Claro, como a ti no se ten anchan las caderas y te crece una gran panza

–Suenas como si no quisiera tener uno

–No me mal interpretes, quiero uno – le confesó – pero no ahora

– ¿Cuando?

–Cuando yo quiera – dijo y se fue con su maleta

Loki solo suspiro y busco en su cajón una caja de cigarrillos. Cada dos meses era la misma historia y la misma marca de cigarrillos para esos dos días.

…

–¡Idiota! – le grito mientras le tiraba un adorno

Natsu esquivo el objeto y salió corriendo de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Había sacado a tiempo su billetera y una casaca.

–Cada dos meses es igual, la haces enojar, te bota de la casa y regresas a los dos días

El chico miro hacia adelante y vio a su vecino, Gray. El solo se acomodo su casaca y guardo su billetera.

– ¿No has pensado que ella tal vez lo sepa?

–Si lo supiera, ella haría cualquier cosa para que me quedara

–Va a llegar el día

–No mientras sea el esposo que siempre deseo

El pelinegro sonrió y se metió a su casa. Natsu volvió a mirar la puerta de su hogar, si unía su oreja con la puerta, de seguro escucharía los sollozos de su esposa y también sus enojos.

Tantos años de casado con Lisanna ya sabía cómo hacerla enojar para que lo botara de la casa por aunque sea dos días cada dos meses. Esos momentos eran los únicos que necesitaba para ser libre, para poder verla.

…

—¡Nnnh! ¡Aah! Mph… ¡Na-…Nats-! — gemía Lucy

Las constantes estocadas que el joven le daba le hacían sentir varias corrientes eléctricas que pasaban desde su espalda hasta la punta de sus pies. Agradeció que ese día se había limado y cortado las uñas, no le hubiese gustado dañar la perfecta espalda de su amante.

—M-Mas…

Natsu sonrió contra el cuello de la rubia y aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas. Lucy solo pudo gemir más fuerte. El pelirosado se levanto un poco y cogió un pecho de la rubia. Ella arqueo su espalda con mas placer, quería mas, deseaba mas.

Lucy coloco sus manos en la cabeza de Natsu y tiro de sus cabellos para darle un beso apasionado. El chico sintió como las paredes de su amante apretaban con fuerza su miembro, hasta que en su momento termino en el interior de la rubia, ahogando su ronco gemido en la boca de Lucy.

—Has estado algo rara — dijo mientras se ponía a otro lado de la cama

—¿Eh? ¿No fue bueno?

—No, no — dijo — fue genial, pero te note en ciertos momentos ida

Lucy lo miro por un momento, evito su mirada y luego se volteo dándole la espalda. Natsu al ver esto, la abrazo por la cintura.

—Sea lo que sea, de seguro tiene solución

—Tal vez… lo mejor sea que cambiemos nuestra tradición

Al pelirosado le asombro su declaración.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Loki quiere un hijo, lo más probable es que me quiera tener encerrada por esos 9 meses, he estado pensando en cambiar nuestros encuentros a dos días cada año — dijo mientras se giraba y abrazaba a su amante

—¿Pero solo por un tiempo no?

—Voy a tener que estar concentrada en mi hijo o hija… no quiero que piense que tiene una madre que se desaparece cada cierto tiempo y regresa como si nada

Lucy noto la tristeza en el rostro del chico, coloco su mano en su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla con delicadeza.

—No lo veas como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver — le dijo — Míralo como una oportunidad para poder tener una familia con Lisanna

Natsu apoyo su frente con la de ella y sonrió.

—Todo por mi hermosa rubia

Lucy también sonrió y atrajo al chico a sus labios para plantarle otro beso ardiente.

—¿Otra? — salió de los labios de Lucy

Natsu le sonrió con picardía y comenzó a besar sus mejillas, barbilla, cuello, hombros y el inicio de sus pechos.

—Te amo

Lucy se sorprendió ante la declaración de su amante y sonrió.

—Yo también

Natsu sonrió nuevamente contra el cuello de Lucy, he introdujo dos de sus dedos en ella, provocándole otro jadeo y que su espalda se arqueara.

—w—

—¡Layla, ten cuidado! — le grito Lucy a su pequeña hija de 5 años

La niña le mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y siguió saltando de un lado a otro.

—Tiene tu misma energía — Le dijo su esposo

Falso, pero Lucy solo asintió. Solo faltaban 2 meses exactos para su próximo encuentro, ella llevaba la cuenta de los días faltantes porque extrañaba la melena rosada de su amante. Algunos dirían que extrañaría sus ojos o sonrisa, pero ella no lo hacía, ya que en su hija los veía cada día.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 18 de junio de 2012<strong>

_Tenia pensado ponerlo el domingo en la madrugada, pero me quede dormida razon por la cual recien lo posteo ahora. Bueno mientras paro mi hemorraga... ¿Que tal la pasaron en el Dia del Padre? En mi familia solo hay un hombre y ese es mi abuelito, mi tio y padre desaparecion de mi vida hace... 12 años... pero bueno. Quise escribir un drabble paterno, pero no me salia nada :( En serio lo siento._

_He estado pensando y creo que se me hace mas facil postear capis los fines de semana, asi que creo que esas seran las fechas en donde podran leer los siguientes capis del fic. Facil pong capis, depende de si salgo con mi familia o no._

_Es una lastima que no pudo ver NaLu en el capi del anime, esperemos que aunque sea haya un poquito, la semana que viene. OH! Antes que me olvide, estoy a punto de terminar el ciclo de la universidad, asi que... ¿Que animes me recomiendan? Estoy viendo ahorita Phi Brain: Second season, Saint seiya Omega y Sankarea (que ya termina). No me digan Medaka Box, que trate de verlo, pero me aburri xD_

_Cuidense mucho y no hagan travesuras_

_**Naomi-chian**_

_PD: Mil disculpas que no pueda responder ahora sus reviews, pero tengo un sueño terrible, no mas fiestas hasta el proximo mes._


	21. Día 21: Celos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen

**Resumen: **Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 21:**

**Día 21 - Celos**

**...**

* * *

><p>Natsu miraba de reojo a Lucy y Gray sentados en la barra. Riendo y sonriendo para sí. Le provocaba un calor muy intenso en su pecho y no había manera que su interior se calmara. Trato de distraerse viendo como Happy comía, pero solo sintió como su estomago le pedía comida.<p>

Podía acercarse a la barra y pedir algo de comer, pero eso significaba acercarse a donde ellos estaban y temía que el fuego en su interior se saliera de control y los atacara. Se dio unos cuantos golpes en el pecho y se armo de valor.

—Mira… dame algo de comer

La peliblanco le sonrió y comenzó a preparar algo para el dragon slayer.

—Se dice por favor Natsu — le renegó Lucy

Natsu la miro con un puchero en los labios, para luego girar su rostro hacia otro lado.

— ¿Me estas ignorando? — volvió a hablar Lucy

— ¿Actuando infantil, Flamita? — dijo Gray

Natsu giro su cabeza y miro con cólera al mago de hielo. Lucy lo venia venir, iban a comenzar una nueva pelea. Sin embargo, el Dragon slayer golpeo la mesa y se dirigió a la salida del gremio.

— ¡Natsu! — le grito Lucy, para después seguirlo.

—Se ghuuuushtan — hablo Happy con el pescado en la boca

— ¿Qué? — dijo Gray

Happy solo le sonrió.

—w—

— ¡Natsu! — Volvió a repetir — ¡Oye Natsu!

El chico miro de reojo a la rubia y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Pero Lucy fue más rápida y tomo de su muñeca para que ya no pudiera escapar.

—Te tengo — sonrió victoriosa la maga estelar

El mago de fuego también sonrió pero con mucha mas picardía. Un escalofrió paso por todo el cuerpo de Lucy. Natsu tomo también la muñeca de Lucy y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

— ¡Hiiiie! — Grito Lucy, a lo que Natsu sonrió aun más

Lo primero que sintió fue algo suave chocar contra su espalda, toco un poco con su mano y noto que parte de su cuerpo estaba sobre un sillón.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Oh… Ahora que lo notaba Natsu estaba sobre ella y muy cerca de su rostro. Natsu noto como el rostro de Lucy se ponía de un tono rojizo, pero poco le importo. Tomo la mano de ella y la coloco en su pecho.

—Me arde demasiado y temo no poder contralar el fuego que hay en mi interior cuando no te veo conmigo

Natsu se acomodo sobre Lucy y oculto su rostro en su cuello. El rostro de la maga estelar enrojeció aun más por la gran cercanía del chico. Rodeo su espalda con sus brazos y con una de sus manos acaricio sus rosados cabello. Detestaba los celos de Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 21 de junio de 2012<strong>

_Comienzo desde ahora, ya que me voy de viaje y no creo poder actualizar D: Vere si en Paracas encuentro un cyber para poner el siguiente capi, si no el lunes lo pondre x3. No tengo mucho tiempo ya que mi madre me esta pidiendo que me vaya a dormir. Normalmente no le haria caso, pero me esta mirando con una cara que me da miedo xD. Mil disculpas por no poner responder sus reviews. Cuidense mucho!_

_**Naomi-chian**_


	22. Día 22: Embarazo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

**Resumen: **Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 22:**

**Día 22 — Embarazo**

**...**

* * *

><p>Cuando se entero del estado en que se encontraba su adorada esposa, la levanto y la hizo girar por los aires. La acompañaba en cada consulta con el ginecólogo y la trataba como una reina. Agradeció que Lucy no tuviera nauseas y tampoco mucho cansancio —ya que se lo demostraba en ocasiones en la cama. Sin embargo, al transcurrir las semanas, no previno lo que vendría.<p>

—w—

Lucy ya tenía 14 semanas de embarazo y comenzó a tener aquellas irregularidades de una mujer cuando esperaba un bebe. A mitad de la noche, Lucy se levantaba y giraba de un lado hacia otro en la cama que ambos compartían. Hasta que finalmente, la mujer tiraba de los cabellos rosados de su esposo.

— ¿Q-Que sucede? — dijo aun somnoliento

Lucy rio un poco.

—Tengo antojos

—Oh mie…

— ¡No digas palabrotas delante de nuestro bebe! — le grito mientras colocaba sus manos en su panza

Natsu bostezo y se levanto de la cama, buscando sus zapatos. Cuando los encontró se los puso y salió de la habitación. Lucy quien ya se había sentado en la cama, rio nuevamente. Pasados unos minutos, Natsu volvió a entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Qué me dijiste que te trajera?

—w—

Natsu podía soportar cualquier irregularidad que tuviera Lucy durante su embarazo, pero una dolía más que la otra. Especialmente cuando su esposa sufría de cambios de humor.

— ¡Ya sé que estoy gorda! — grito Lucy tirándole un zapato  
>a Natsu que con las justas pudo esquivar — Ya… Ya lo sé… — y el llanto se hizo presente<p>

El pelirosado que estaba escondido detrás del sofá, saco la cabeza y vio a su mujer llorando, sintió como su corazón se encogía al verla en ese estado. Camino hacia ella y la abrazo para luego acariciar sus rubios cabellos

—Aunque estés… ehm… rellenita — temía usar la palabra "gorda" — Te amo sea cual sea tu figura

— ¿En serio?

Natsu asintió sonriendo.

—Demuéstralo

Y es ahí cuando Natsu tiene que tratar a su adorada mujer como una reina. Sin embargo nunca se quejaba, porque la amaba a ella y al pequeño que crecía en su barriga.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 29 de junio de 2012<strong>

_Un nuevo fin de semana comienza :D Me gustaria descansar y dormir todo el santo dia, pero tengo mis finales puajjjj! Bueno cambiando de tema me encontre en Zerochan una imagen curiosa. En ella estaban Mirajane, cobra, angel, racer y midnight, pero todos con un estilo diferente, me dio curiosidad saber de que se trataba. Si alguien sabe me cuenta x3 Otra cosa que vi por ahi es que se esta difundiendo un wallpaper de la pelicula de Fairy Tail y en la gran mayoria son de mala calidad -3- En ella ya se ven los villanos y uno me llamo bastante la curiosidad por la semejanza hacia otro personaje._

_Recien me he puesto al dia con el manga de Fairy Tail, me quede con ganas de mas (por el final) x3 Se nota a leguas que Wendy ya esta creciendo y viene con una sorprendes tecnicas. De lo que si no he visto es el anime, no vi el de la semana pasada que tal esta?_

_Bueno creo que eso seria todo. Cuidense mucho!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gabe Logan: <strong>Me alegra mucho que te gustara :D Se nota a leguas en el anime(aunque diga que es por q no le prestan atencion) Gracias por leer y tu review. Cuidate!_

_**Ozora no hime: **Creeme a mi tambien cualquier chico me manipularia con esas palabras y es que... creo que la gran mayoria busca chicos como Natsu. Que te hagan reir, pasar buenos momentos y que te proteja, al menos yo busco alguien asi xP. Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate!_

_**McCormick Girl: **Me alegro que te gustara mucho x3 Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate!_

_**TheHinataxsama: **Que bueno que te gustara :D muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate!_

_**LucyDragneelHeartfilia:** No te preocupes, estas fechas son un poco complicadas ya que se vienen los examenes y demas... es un asco estas epocas. Es que en si creo que Natsu tiene esa carita de posesivo. No lo se a mi me encanta Natsu celoso y posesivo x3_


	23. Día 23: Tanabata

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 23:**

**Día 23 — Tanabata**

**...**

* * *

><p>Música y bullicio se escuchaban en las calles. Muchas personas estaban en kimonos llevando sus deseos en pequeñas ramas de Bambú y es que hoy, 7 de julio, era Tanabata. Muchos celebraban el reencuentro de la princesa Orihime y Hikoboshi, en cambio Lucy pedía que aquel fatídico día terminara de una vez por todas.<p>

Un día como hoy, su madre había fallecido. Ni bien salió el sol, Lucy le llevo flores a la tumba de su madre acompañada de su padre. Desayunaron juntos y después se despidieron. La relación de ambos no era tan estrecha desde la muerte de su madre.

Llego a su casa y se tiro de frente a su cama. Extrañaba tanto a su madre que realmente no tenía tantas ganas de celebrar.

— ¡Lucy!

Oh diablos.

— ¡Lucy, vamos al festival! — grita detrás de la puerta de su departamento

La rubia se cubrió con una almohada su cabeza. Quería paz. Hasta que escucho como la manija de su puerta comenzaba a girar. Ahora que lo recordaba, el sabia donde ocultaba su llave extra.

— ¡Lucy! — Grito — Cuando alguien te habla, tienes que hacerle caso

—Y cuando nadie te contesta, no tienes que entrar a su casa, Natsu

El chico sonrió divertido.

—Vamos al festival del templo, me han dicho que la comida es excelente

— ¡Oh! Me encantaría ir, pero estoy con un dolor de cabeza terrible — mintió

Eso siempre funcionaba cuando algún otro amigo venía a celebrar este día.

— ¡Eh! ¡Tal vez sea fiebre! — exclamo Natsu, él se acercó donde su amiga y toco su frente para medir su temperatura

—Estaré bien, ve al festival y de ahí me cuentas como fue

— ¡Y dejarte aquí enferma! No, eso no lo haría un amigo

—Me dejaste cuando fue el inicio de primavera

—Ahm… pero te traje un lindo recuerdo ¿No?

Lucy observo la pequeña planta que estaba colocada en su ventana.

—Sí, es lindo

—Esta vez te cuidare

Natsu echo a Lucy en la cama y la abrigo con las frazadas, para luego sentarse en el piso y contemplar a su amiga.

—Pero… perderás el festival…

—Habrá otros

Lucy se tapó la mitad del rostro y no pudo evitar poner una cara de tristeza bajo las sabanas. No por culpa de su flojera haría que su amigo perdiera el festival al que tanto quería ir, de cierta manera se lo debía por las atenciones que él le daba Se sentó en la cama y se levantó, para buscar sus zapatos.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto Natsu —

—Vamos al festival — dijo acomodándose los zapatos

—Pero… tu cabeza…

— ¿Me cuidaras, no? ¡Vayamos a comer como si no hubiera mañana! — grito con alegría

Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja y siguió a su amiga muy de cerca, solo por si se ponía mal.

**—w—**

No hace falta decir que el festival estaba repleto de gente, pero eso no los detuvo de probar todos los juegos y comidas de cada lugar. Desde la muerte de su madre, nunca antes se había divertido un 7 de julio.

La rubia esperaba aun lado del camino comiendo un algodón de azúcar a Natsu. Desde hace un buen rato el chico se había ido y le dijo que se quedara ahí. Al cabo de unos minutos Natsu regreso con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y con las manos en la espalda. Lucy lo supo en ese momento. Algo tramaba.

— ¿Qué planeas? — pregunto Lucy

Natsu saco de su espalda una rama de bambú y dos hojas de papel.

—Tanabata no estará completo hasta que hayamos pedido nuestros deseos — dijo mientras le daba una hoja de color rosada y él se quedaba con la azul.

Lucy miro el papel por un momento, luego observo a Natsu que estaba pensando en el deseo que pondría en la hoja. Saco un lapicero de su cartera y comenzó a escribir. El chico noto que su amiga escribía y no pudo evitar tener cierta curiosidad el saber que decía. Aunque claro, Lucy al percatarse evito que lo leyera. A lo que Natsu le hizo un puchero con los labios.

—No seas mala, déjame ver tu deseo para inspirarme

Lucy sonrió y le saco la lengua en forma de burla. Tomo la rama de bambú y coloco su la hoja con su deseo. Ella ignoraba los reclamos de Natsu con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras volvía a leer su deseo.

"Deseo volver a pasar Tanabata con mi amigo, Natsu"

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 7 de julio de 2012<strong>

_Creo que por Fairy Tail el dia 7/7 se hizo mi favorito xD lol no me hagan caso. Acabo de verme el anime y bueno el capi en si ha estado decente, lo q si me vengo a quejar es la musica elegida, oh si, esta semana cambiamos de opening y ending. En referente al opening no estoy muy segura quien la canta, pero no fue de mi agrado, en cambio las imagenes llamaron mucho mi atencion. Como cruzan camino Lucy y Midnight me trae un enfasis de misterio y curiosidad, cosa que ningun opening antes me habia dado esa sensacion(por que la gran mayoria constaba de spoilers) y que al parecer hay una relacion de Kinana y Cobra, sinceramente me gusto la pareja. Asi que espero que no me sorprendan que sean hermanos o parientes, que ya estoy pensando un fic para ellos dos. Ahora al final del opening hay una escena NaLu, que me agrado bastante y eso cierra con broche de oro. El ending es completamente lo contrario fue creo mas una presentacion de los personajes que se vienen, la musica fue de mi agrado, pero no tanto como para bajarla y escucharla en mi celu._

_Ahora el manga... con el nombre dle capi pense que seria un ErzaxJellal, pero como siempre Mashima nos cambio las ideas... es por eso que lo amo *o*... El evergreenxElfman fue... ¡So Epic! Finally Elfman say "woman"... Disculpen se me sale de vez en cuando el ingles. Las expresiones de Mavis, Laxus y Makarov fueron tan *o* aunque en opinion mia Laxus merecia una explicacion un poco mas larga. Y nuevamente Levy como narradora, diablos eso me preocupa y mas aun que se acerca el 7/7, lo que si no entendi fue la parte del final: "Llegaremos a ese dia. 4 dias antes del dia predestinado" bueno tampoco me fio del fandub que lo lei. Asi que esperare a uno fiable. Para quien trabajara Yukino?_

_Ahora si, hoy es el dia del amigo aqui en Perú(Oh! por cierto Feliz dia a todos ustedes *O*) y pienso pasarla en grande con mis amigos. Asi que los dejo._

_Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em>Gabe Logan: Sip, creo que tienes razon en referente a Dan. Mas creo que le tienen lastima por no poder siquiera conseguir una chica xD. Wendy esta creciendo y de una manera sensacional. Y si, Lucy pudo haber machucado a Flare si no hubieran hecho trampa. Cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review y lectura.<em>

_Ozora no Hime: Me alegra que te gustara tambien el capi. Lo de gorda te lo digo por experiencia propia con mis tias. ODIABAN que les dijeran gordas y siempre me caia un zapato en la cabeza, creo que es por eso que me olvido las cosas con facilidad. El trabajo es fregado, pero necesario, en un principio cuesta, pero uno se va acostumbrando al gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate mucho!_

_McCormick Girl: Siempre quise escribir un drabble con una Lucy embarazada, asi que el anterior fue uno de mis favoritos x3 Un chibi Natsu es super encantador... me lo comeria vivo! Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate mucho!_

_Sakura Dragneel: Todo hombre va a sufrir cuando una mujer tiene cambios de humor, jejeje Natsu es experto controlando a su mujer x3. Cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review y lectura!_

_Lucy Dragneel Heartfilia: Si ya vista el capi del anime de esta semana ya te daras cuenta de lo que significaba esa imagen. No se si sere capaz de esperar medio años para verla... creo que me ire a Japon, al demonio los subtitulos xD(si claro si ahorro ahorita solo llego a la mitad del oceano pacifico xp) Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate mucho!_

**_PD: EDITADO_**


	24. Día 24: Orejas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 24**

**Día 24 — Tanabata**

**...**

* * *

><p>Lucy observaba con atención las orejas de gato que estaban en frente de ella. Por lo que había leído en un folleto, aquellas orejas tenían la habilidad de sentir las emociones del usuario y se movían dependiendo del sentimiento. Lucy estaba muy interesada en si debía comprarlas o no, ya que temía que al final no terminaran funcionando.<p>

—mmm… —pensaba — umm están difícil…

Natsu, la veía algo aburrido. Llevaban media hora en ese stand y él quería ir de una vez a ver los videojuegos que vendrían el siguiente año. Ya cansado, tomo las orejas de gato de color rosado y las puso en la cabeza de Lucy.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? No ves que…

Los reclamos de la rubia fueron callados por los labios del chico. Al momento las orejas se levantaron hacia arriba, señal que el expresaba como sorpresa, pero al separarse, las orejas cayeron hacia abajo, como si trataran de esconderse.

— ¡Ves, si funciona! — exclamo el pelirosado

Las orejas siguieron mirando hacia abajo y Lucy se dirigio hacia el encargado del stand.

—M-me las llevo — dijo nerviosa Lucy

El encargado —que se encontraba sonrojado por lo visto— saco la casa y el manual para luego entregárselo a la rubia, quien ya tenía la tarjeta en la mano.

—Gracias por su compra —agradeció

Natsu podía ver el rostro sonrojado de su compañera no pudo evitar burlarse un poco de su situación. Lucy aún tenía la cabeza abajo — con las orejas puestas — y al menos tenía planeado no levantarla durante el resto de la convención.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha:16 de julio de 2012<strong>

**Música: Destiny - Nano**

_Mil disculpas! No pense que mi trabajo de diseño me iba a demorar tanto tiempo y como hoy tambien tuve examen de ingles, pues fue todo un jaleo y lo peor es que me equivoque en tonterias. En fin, lo hecho, hecho esta. Recien pude editar el capi y el final (como siempre) no fue de mi agrado. Me acabo de leer el manga y... tengo... muchas emociones en mi interior que no puedo describirlas xD. Un capi intenso. El anime lo vere mañana. Lo mas probable es que actualice el jueves, ya que el viernes tengo practica calificada de mi curso de diseño y el sabado me voy de paseo en familia._

_Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em>Gabe Logan: Estuve dudando si debia poner lo de Igneel, pero cuando rehacia el capi me di cuenta que era un drabble mas enfocado en Lucy, razon por la cual no mencione lo de Igneel, tal vez haga una version de Natsu, pero mas adelante o cuando me llegue la inspiracion. Muchas gracias por leer y tu review. Cuidate!<em>

_Ozora no Hime: Oh~~ Shaman King recuerdo cuando lo daban en Fox Kids( I miss you!) yo de niña me cantaba los opening aunque ni siquiera me los sabia xD No recuerdo aquel especial, haber si me dices donde lo viste que me hiciste que me dieran ganas de ver mi serie de la infancia. Da tu mejor esfuerzo en tu trabajo! Es complicado y puede que te dolor de cabeza pero vale la pena! Cuidate mucho y suerte en todo!_

_Lucy Dragneel Heartfilia: Pienso que ultimamente las canciones de animes como: Naruto, Fairy Tail y entre otros esta decayendo bastante, los encuentro algo vagos y me refiero a la musica no al opening. Porque pienso que el opening fue uno de los mejores. Nada de spoiler(bueno tambien es porque es relleno), misterio y NaLu al final. Puede que el NaLu no sea necesario pero el spoiler deberia morir. Sobre la vision (o sueño) de Charle pienso que quien esta cerca de los brazos de Lucy es Natsu. La tela se parece mucho a la ropa que esta usando ahora. No creo que nada malo le pase a Levy, ya que como bien dices ella habla en pasado, podriamos decir que es la nueva narradora y a quien le pasa algo es a Lucy. No creo que desaparesca, muera o se vaya por un tiempo(ya que seria otro time skip y en opinion mia eso seria FAIL total), facil queda en coma (haz caso omiso de lo que viene)y tal vez necesita el beso de su principe azul, osea Natsu *O*(lo siento salio mi modo fangirl). Y no te preocupes, si te soy sincera a mi me encanta leer reviews largos. Cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review y lectura._

_Misa Hatake: Se que en el resumen dice "One short" pero en relacion son 100 drabbles. algunos pueden que me salgan un poco largos, pero generalmente van a ser cortos. Ya que si los hiciera largos, estoy segura que nunca los terminaria xD Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate!_

_TheHinata: Me alegra que te gustara x3, nah! No soy una genio es que tengo la cabeza en las nubes y pienso(y leo) mucho en historias romanticas. Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate mucho!_

_MaryHeartfilia: La verdad no habia pensado en que Kinana podria ser la cobra que usaba. aunque uno podria imaginarselo por el color de cabello de Kinana. No te preocupes si no me puedes dejar un review. La cosa es que lo leas. Sinceramente poco me importan los reviews, solo quiero que mis lectores se sientan a gusto. Muchas gracias por tu review y tiempo. Cuidate mucho!_

_Monica dragneel: Jejeje me alegra que te gustararan, obviamente seguire trayendo mas fics :D Cuidate mucho!_

_Guest: Soy feliz con solo leer que te gustan mis pequeños drabbles x3 Muchas gracias por tu review y cuidate mucho!_

_McCormick Girl: Jejeje Don´t worry. Como siempre digo: Mas vale tarde que nunca. En serio? Jijiji me alegra que se vea original. No se si lo dije, pero es uno de mis favoritos x3. Cuidate mucho y gracias por tu lectura y review!_


	25. Día 25: Biblioteca

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 25**

**Día 25— Biblioteca**

**...**

* * *

><p>Estaba demasiado aburrido. Observo el libro que estaba en frente suyo y lo único que logro fue que diera un gran y largo bostezo. Lucy le dio un golpecito en el hombro, llamando su atención<p>

—Shhhhh — le dijo con un dedo en los labios.

Natsu chasqueo la lengua e intento seguir leyendo el libro que estaba en frente suyo, pero su concentración duro pocos segundos. Miro a su compañera que estaba sentada a su lado y no evitar pensar lo linda que se veía con los lentes puestos.

Como un rayo cayendo, una idea paso por su cabeza. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa traviesa y picara. Se divertiría bastante.

Shakespeare siempre había sido uno de sus escritores favoritos y es sus historias siempre tenían un género que le gustaba. Como "Romeo y Julieta", romance, drama y tragedia. Aunque no le gustaba el final siempre había sido uno de sus libros favoritos. Una de las actividades favoritas de Lucy era leer varios libros durante la semana en la biblioteca, aunque desde hace un buen tiempo su compañero de clase, Natsu la había estado acompañando para entretenerse. Pensó que con las constantes visitas a la biblioteca su amigo terminaría aburriéndose, pero no, su fiel amigo seguía con ella.

Lucy estaba tan concentrada que no sintió cuando la mano de Natsu se acercaba a su cintura, donde sin previo aviso le incrusto uno de sus dedos.

— ¡Hiiiiii! — grito Lucy del susto. Sus piernas por inercia se levantaron golpeándolas con la mesa y por el dolor provocado, agacho su cabeza golpeándosela también con el mueble.

Porlyusica — más conocida como el zombie andante de la biblioteca — se levantó de su escritorio y camino hacia donde se encontraba Lucy.

—Haz silencio o te boto de mi biblioteca

La rubia asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Porlyusica asintió y se fue nuevamente a su escritorio.

—Idiota — susurro Lucy

Natsu se había tapado la boca para evitar que su escandalosa risa se escuchara por toda la biblioteca. Ya una vez tranquilo, acaricio el cabello de su amiga — que seguía echada sobre el libro —.

—Lo siento, no pude resistirlo

Lucy hizo un puchero con sus labios y trato de seguir leyendo su libro, aunque claro era en vano ya que su amigo comenzó a jalar de su ropa, cabello y a tirarle pequeñas bolitas de papel. La rubia ya molesta, volteo la cara para encarar al muchacho, pero lo que gano fue otra cosa. Un cálido y suave beso de parte de su amigo.

—Ah… ¿Uhm?... ¡Ahh! — decía Lucy, para luego taparse la boca, había gritado muy fuerte

Porlyusica, al escuchar el grito de Lucy, hizo un rayón en la hoja que escribía. Se levantó y cogió a Lucy del cuello de su camisa.

—Te vas — dijo — y no te quiero ver dentro de una semana dentro de mi biblioteca

—Pe-pero… — se quejaba la chica, pero era imposible contradecir a la zombie de la biblioteca

La bibliotecaria empujo a Lucy fuera de la biblioteca y cerró la puerta con fuerza. La chica podía sentir como el alma se le salía de su cuerpo. Segundo después, Natsu salió del lugar aguantándose las ganas de reír. Observo a su amiga que no se había movido ni un milímetro, sonrió y paso su brazo por su cuello.

—Y bien… ¿Adónde iremos durante una semana?

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 27 de julio de 2012<strong>

_Nuevamente! Mil disculpas! Cada semana me dan tarea de mi curso de Illustrator y cada vez son mas dificiles, ¡No tengo vida! Bueno, ultimamente no se porque pero me han dado por hacer capis con besos sorpresa xD Son mis favoritos a decir verdad. En fin, no me visto el manga y anime desde hace dos semanas... no encuentro el momento adecuado para leerlo. Si bien puedo leerlo en clase, me da cosa que el profe me lo vea y me bote de la clase. Haber si me dicen que tan van ambas contrapartes._

_Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em>Gabe Logan: Lo de las orejas lo vi hace tiempo en un reportaje, me acorde de ellas y no pude evitar ponerlas xD Digamos que es publicidad para la empresa. Hace tiempo lei en un foro de Fairy Tail que Lucy se podria unir a Zeref por no me acuerdo que razon, pero si no mal recuerdo tienen esta idea debido al ultimo tomo que salio. Yo no disfrute mucho de RM, digo, vi el anime que lo transmitieron en latinoamerica, pero no lei el manga(tambien en ese tiempo desconocia el anime y manga) Pero de que quiero leerlo, quiero, solo que no tengo el tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu review, Cuidate!<em>

_McCormick Girl: A mi tampoco me estan llegando las alertas D: Puede que no tenga tiempo para actualizar pero en el bus tengo tiempo para leer. Me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior :3 espero tambien te guste este_

_Ozora no Hime: Cuando pueda lo vere :3 Natsu es un amor, ojala hubiera chicos asi *O* o al menos con esas ganas de proteger a todos tus seres queridos. Trabajar con cualquier familiar es dificil. Yo trabaje un tiempo para mi madre y creeme no lo volvere a hacer ni aunque me paguen un millon de dolares xD No se como sera tu papa, pero mi madre en el trabajjo es... hum... Acnologia peleando en serio xD Cuidate mu cho!_

_Lucy Dragneel Heartfilia: Comprendo lo que dices. Puede que sea una finta, aunque lo dudo, ya que por el momento todas las visiones de Charle se han cumplido, pero de que le pasa algo a Lucy, le pasa. Por algo Mashima ha cambiado de narradora. Sabemos que Lucy esta escribiendo una novela, tal vez Levy es la encargada de seguirla, pero cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Lucy, de no leerla hasta que este terminada. En fin me hice una trolleada xD Cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review!_

_NaLu-chan: He estado pensando y tal vez me anime a hacer uno, pero mas que nada depende de mi imaginacion y si funciona con el GaLe(que es otra de mis favoritas) Muchas gracias por tu review, cuidate!_


	26. Día 26: Encanto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 26**

**Día 26 — Encanto**

**...**

* * *

><p>Natsu veía con mucho detenimiento a Lucy descansando en su cama. Cualquiera que lo viera podría jurar que el chico tenia orejas y cola. Esta última moviéndose de un lado para otro.<p>

El mago de fuego esperaba ansioso el despertar de su amiga, ese día era especial, ya que no habría ninguna actividad en el gremio. Por lo cual su plan era pasarla todo el día con Lucy. Si bien jugando, comiendo o conversando. Aunque desde hace un buen momento había notado lo frágil y delicada que era Lucy cuando dormía. Si bien en las misiones dormían juntos, él era el primero en caer dormido y también el último en despertar. Nunca se había dado cuenta lo… linda que se veía su compañera descansando.

Con suavidad le toco la mejilla con su dedo y noto lo suave que era. Sin pensarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, sus instintos habían actuado por si solos. La rubia, aun sumido en los sueños, se quejó un poco por el tacto. Lucy giro su cuerpo dándole el rostro a su amigo.

El mago de fuego no pudo evitar ver los labios de su amiga. Un suave color rosado adornaba sus delineados labios. El Dragon Slayer no pudo evitar relamen sus labios. En su mente pensaba que eran unos caramelos. Unos deliciosos caramelos.

Se acercó hacia el rostro de la maga estelar y sin pensarlo, unió sus labios con los de ella. Fue un corto roce, pero el suficiente para poner a Natsu de un rojo intenso y a Lucy para que se quejara.

—Hmm… ¿Natsu? —Dijo somnolienta Lucy — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lucy froto sus ojos y noto lo rojo que estaba su amigo. Levanto la mano tratando de tocar su frente, pero el mago retrocedió alarmado, perdiendo el equilibrio para luego caer de golpe al suelo.

— ¡Auch!

—Es increíble que eso te duela — le dijo Lucy — Solo quería tomarte la temperatura, estas demasiado rojo

Natsu miro hacia otro lado, no podía verle a los ojos. Aun su corazón latía con fuerza y como sus pómulos le ardían.

— ¡Natsu! — Escucharon los dos — ¡Encontré fotos vergonzosas de Lucy! — grito emocionado Happy entrando a la habitación con el álbum de fotos en la mano

La rubia al ver el álbum, su rostro se tiño de un rojo oscuro. Definitivamente los golpearía por indagar entre sus cosas.

Antes que pudiera hacer algo, Natsu cogió a su gatuno amigo y salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.

—w—

—Natsu… — hablo el gato

—Dime

—… ¿No veníamos a jugar con Lucy?

Lo que Happy no sabía es que Natsu había jugado de una manera diferente a la que el pensaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 27 de julio de 2012<strong>

_Disculpen el retraso, pero me estuve a full estas dos semanas que han pasado(TE ODIO ILLUSTRATOR E INDESIGNER!) Ya me he puesto al dia en Fairy Tail, lastima que no haya esta semana :( Me fascino esa escena NaLu :3 El anime, me pienso poner al dia hoy dia, ya que he mandado a volar todo el estudio hoy, ya mañana terminare mi trabajo xD. Como de seguro me acabare de ver el anime en un par de horas... ¿Me recomiendan animes? No se que se han estrenado en esta temporada asi, que recomiendeme._

_Durante la semana que viene actualizare seguido, claro si el tiempo me lo permite. De ahi me tomare un descanso indefinido(No me ire dos meses, Don't Worry) Pero quiero seguir con los otros fics que tengo. Entre ellos "Enamorate de mi, Sensei", que llevo la mitad del siguiente capi. _

_Ahora si se me cuidan mucho y no hagan travesuras!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gabe Logan: <strong>Me alegro que te gustara, acabo de ver la imagen del restaurante, ya me la guarde en mis archivos x9 Cuidate mucho!_

_**Infinity Infinytum: **Que bueno que te gustara :D Estoy ultimos capis de Fairy Tail fueron... esos de que te quitan el aliento y quieres ver mas. Quiero el siguiente capi ya! Jejeje Muchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate!_

_**Ozora no Hime: **Jejeje No te preocupes, suele pasar. Seria genial tener un amigo como Natsu. Si un dia nos roban entre todos, uno corre como loco y el otro le da toda la plata tranquilo y todavia le dice "Lo siento", son geniales, pero... unos cobardes xD Voy a hacer una conti, ya que con tu comentario se me ocurrio la idea. Pero mas adelante, pero de que la hago, la !_

_**Razhelle:**Como son capis recortos, la lectura es rapida x3(y la escritura ya que si fueran largos me demoraria mas!) Ire trayendo varios, que las ideas se han prendido como luces de navidad! Asi que atento a las siguiente actualizaciones. Espero te sigan gustando mis historias. Cuidate mucho!_

_**McCormick Girl: **Me alegra que tu problema se solucionara :D Bueno lo del "relleno" del anime... hmmm no se si considerarlo relleno Yukino menciona en el capi 282 "los eventos de Zentopia" y aparece la imagen del lugar en una viñeta. Tal vez Mashima lo hizo para que se vea mas seguido el anime y no baje el rating pero quiero saber por que, supuestamente, son "posiblemente" las ultimas magas estelares. Es mi unico interes. El manga esta que arde *O* Cuidate mucho y gracias por todo._

_**NaLu-chan: **Bueno el baile... no hay que considerarlo mucho ya que es relleno, pero fue lindo, no te niego que cuando la vi dio un grito a lo estilo fangirl xD Lo del iron... fue super tierno*O*. Nah por algo debio ponerlos juntos. Puede que Levy pueda "alimentar" y darle fuerza a Gajeel pero en como estan ahorita estos dos... diria que Levy seria mas un estorbo... aunque asi podriamos ver a un Gajeel preocupado... ¡Ugahh! Tienes razon, Levy debi ir con ellos -3- Cuidate mucho y gracias por todo!_

_**TheHinata:** Me das tranquilidad, pense que llegado el momento podria aburrirles lo de los besos sorpresas. Mas adelante pondre otros :D Cuidate mucho y gracias por todo!_

_**V-Buddy:** La personalidad de Natsu me hace crear varias situaciones en las que el chico le roba un beso a Lucy y como ella es tan nerviosa cuando se trata de alguna relacion amorosa... es mucho mejor. Cuando vi ese momento NaLu, no pude evitar suspirar como una chica enamorada(y no lo estoy! xD) Cuidate mucho!_

_**Guest:** Me encanto tu comentario, cuando lo lei me empece a reir. No te preocupes nos faltas cuatro capis para el siguiente lemon :D Cuidate mucho!_


	27. Día 27: Sueños

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 27**

**Día 27 — Sueños**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>—Natsu… más— la escuchaba pedir bajo su cuerpo<em>

_Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de lujuria y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse más rápido dándole unas estocadas muchas más profundas. Los gemidos de su acompañante se volvieron más fuertes y constantes._

_Las paredes que envolvían su miembro comenzaban a apretarlo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y su respiración se volvía mas agitada. Hasta que finalmente se corrió en el interior de su amante, y momentos después, ella. Natsu busco los labios de su compañera, al encontrarlos les dio un suave mordisco para luego introducir su lengua en la cavidad de ella_

_—Te amo Lucy_

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Trato de levantarse pero noto un problema en su entrepierna.

—Mierda — murmuro

Se quito las sabanas de encima y camino hacia el baño. Necesita una ducha helada con emergencia.

—w—

Desde hace varias noches, sus sueños le hacían pasar una mala jugada. En el primer momento, en que cerraba sus ojos, su mente divagaba en explorar el cuerpo de su amiga Lucy.

Ahora trataba de descansar en el jardín de la universidad, poco le importaba perder clases, lo único que pedía ahora era que su mente se alejara de aquello momentos eróticos y que lo dejara descansar. Sin embargo todas saben que la mente fastidiara hasta ver su sueño hecho realidad.

_La lengua de su amante recorría a lo largo de todo su miembro. Una de sus manos lo masturbaba, mientras que succionaba y lamia la punta. Natsu daba grandes bocanadas de aire y de vez en cuando daba uno que otro gemido. Una excitante sensación comenzó a recorrer todo su estomago y un suave cosquilleo le pasaba por sus piernas. Lo veía llegar, su cuerpo se lo indicaba y al parecer Lucy no quería dejar de mimarlo._

_Trato de retenerlo, pero al final eyaculo en la boca de la mujer. El presiono la cabeza de Lucy contra su miembro, haciendo que se tragara todo su semen. Natsu estaba con la respiración entrecortada, buscaba tranquilizarse para seguir con su trabajo. Sin esperarlo, escucho con claridad la risueña risa de Lucy._

_—Y pensé que antes durabas mas… creo que voy mejorando — le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa_

_—Cállate — le ordeno_

_Natsu cogió la nuca de Lucy y la jalo hacia él para besarlo lo más salvaje y apasionado que podía. Mordió su labio para introducir su lengua en la boca de Lucy. Una sensual danza se desarrollo en la boca de ambos. Al separarse, Lucy rio nuevamente con picardía._

_—Al parecer tu 'amiguito' ya volvió a despertarse — dijo tocando el miembro de Natsu — es hora de que tenga la atención necesaria_

_Lucy cogió el 'amiguito' de Natsu y comenzó a introducirlo en su interior para sorpresa del pelirosado_

_—Ugh… Natsu…_

— ¡Natsu!

_El suave movimiento invadió al chico en un gran placer, sus pulmones imploraban por un poco de aire y sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo intenso. La mano de Lucy se posiciono en la mejilla de Natsu, llamando la atención de este ultimo._

_—Te quiero_

— ¡Natsu!

Exaltado abrió sus ojos topándose con otros de color azul. No pudo evitar dar un suave gemido al ver a la causante de sus insomnios.

—Te estuve buscando por horas no deberías saltearte las clases a solo dos semanas de los parciales.

Mientras escuchaba — con poco interés — los regaños de Lucy, también observaba sus labios y no podía evitar pensar en las cosas pervertidas que le hacía a ella y las que ella le hacían a él. Con solo esos pensamientos, pudo notar como nuevamente los pantalones les hacia quedar chicos.

Chasqueo la lengua, sorprendiendo a Lucy, tomo su cuello y lo acerco a él para darle un beso. En un principio fue tierno y dulce, pero cuando la rubia sintió el pequeño empujón que daba la lengua de Natsu contra sus labios y como trataba de morderlos, no dudo que Natsu deseaba algo más. Aun así, se dejo llevar por el momento.

Al separarse, Lucy estaba algo adormecida por el intenso beso, por lo que no previo el abrazo de Natsu que la mando a caer encima de él.

— ¿¡Pero qué…!?

— ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte? — la interrumpió

Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.

—N-No sé de que hablas

—Déjame sentirte como ningún otro

Le susurro al oído.

—Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo

Las mejillas de Lucy se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

—Déjame sentir que ya nada y nadie nos separara

Lucy trato de esconderse en el cuello de su pareja. Sus palabras eran tan lindas que le revolvieron el estomago. Gano fuerzas y se separo de Natsu para sentarse a un lado de él. Natsu noto como sus piernas y brazos temblaban, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos pero no su rostro sonrojado.

—Lu…

—Ahm… tal vez… si pasas todos tus exámenes parciales…

Natsu la miro por un par de segundos, para luego parpadear varias veces. Sus oídos no le estaban haciendo una mala jugada ¿No? Sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazo a su pareja.

—Si me disculpas estaré en la biblioteca — dijo mientras se levantaba — ¿Comemos luego?

La rubia asintió y vio correr a su novio. Bajo la cabeza y segundos después recordó sus palabras. Su cara se había puesto mucho más roja que el mismo tomate. ¡Que había hecho! Conocía a la perfección que cuando Natsu se proponía algo, lo conseguía.

Suspiro resignada, ya no podría salir de esta… ahora que lo pensaba… ¡Que se pondría para 'esa' ocasión!

Podía notar como su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo, se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas y miro el cielo. Luego podría consultarle a Erza. Ahora debía concentrar en los parciales… ¡Como si eso fuera fácil después de lo sucedido!

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 23 de septiembre de 2012<strong>

_Ah... ¡No me maten! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! En serio disculpen mi retraso... actualmente estoy con dos trabajos, practicante de Diseño y asistente de contadora(Bueno seria que fuera un x, pero mi jefe es mi madre...) Tengo momentos para escribir o aunque sea hacer un borrador, pero en mi trabajo de diseño, mis compañeras son tan curiosas que me da verguenza que lean los capis lemon y en el trabajo de mi madre... bueno es obvio las razones._

_Ahora, lo que queria decir es que voy a mandar al carajo mis palabras. Recuerdan que dije "Cada diez capis un lemon" pues acabo de eliminar la tonteria que he dicho en este mes que ha pasado, se me han ocurrido unas historias(con lemon) que aunque quisiera no puedo sacarlas, tengo hazta el momento como 5 ideas mas a las que tenia originalmente. Asi que para su deleite habra mas lemon :3 _

_En mi opinion este de aqui ha sido el mas fuerte que he escrito y me gusto mucho el resultado! Nuevamente mil disculpas, nos vemos!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Infinity<strong>_** Infinytum: **_Me alegra que te gustara! Tambien mil disculpas por el retraso, lamentablemente hasta ahora solo he podido ver un capi de Kokoro Connect, vere si en mi tiempo libre lo siga viendo, pero de que me gusto, me gusto. Muchas gracias por la recomendacion :D Lamentablemente tendre que retrasar un poco el siguiente capi de Enamorate de mi Sensei, no he tenido tiempo para corregirlo y no puedo presentarles un trabajo a medias, trabajare lo mas rapido posible para traerte el siguiente capi. Muchas gracias por tu review y ser tan paciente conmigo. Cuidate!_

_**Ozora no Hime: **Que bien que te haya agradado el capi :D Tu plan antirobo me parece efectivo... creo que la practicare xD Cuidate mucho y disculpa mi retraso!_

_**LucyDragneelHeartfilia:** Jejeje bueno cuando lo escribia pensaba en fotos de Lucy de bebe, tomando un baño o haciendo una rabieta xD. Mi madre enseño esas fotos de mi a mis amigos... es traumatico. Mi laptop sufrio lo mismo! Es la bateria, aunque no lo creas las baterias solo duran un par de años, asi que si tu lap tiene tiempo, sera mejor que se la cambies. Disculpa mi retraso y espero que te haya gustado este capi :D Cuidate!_

_**Gabe Logan:** Que bueno que te gustara :D El NaLu es tierna y encantadora, en si ya en una comunidad gigante. El manga es mejor, porque ahi se demuestra el cariño que se demuestran, es mas notorio que en el anime (aparte que ahi aman mas a Lisanna) Espero te guste haya gustado este capi. Cuidate!_

_**V-Buddy: **Asi como es el gato que interrumpe constantemente, tambien es el que mas momentos nos ha dado x3. El abrazo en la Isla Tenrou entre Natsu y Lucy o cuando les dice "Se gustaaan" Ese gato es un amor. Exacto! Cuando escribia pense en esa imagenes! Lo tipico es que la madre las enseñe a todo el mundo quedando en una verguenza total, amo a mi madre, pero odio cuando hace eso. Lucy dijo que Natsu se veia lindo cuando dormia, el tambien debe tener su oportunidad en verla dormida!Muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa mi retraso. Cuidate!_

**_Tsumetai-Tenshi: _**_Me alegra que te gustara :D Espero este te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, traere mas capis subidos de tono. Muchas gracias por leer y tu paciencia. Cuidate!_

_**Fuyuko-Fullbuster:** Natsu es lindo con solo recordar lo encantador que se veia sonrojado... no puedo evitar suspirar... Muchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate mucho!_

_**Nyaanekito:** Espero que te haya gustado este capi y me da gusto saber que te gusten mis historias :3 Disculpa el retraso y gracias por tu review. Cuidate!_

_**Monica Dragneel:** Mil disculpas por mi retraso _ Soy una irresponsable lo se, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar. Muchas gracias por tu review y paciencia. Cuidate!_

_**McCormick Girl: **Natsu sonrojado... cuando lo recuerdo en ese capi especial de parejas... siempre me saca un suspiro... se veia tan tierno y lindo... ah... otro suspiro xD Me haz hecho acordar el beso... acaba relleno! Aunque por mis trabajos no he podido ver ni manga ni anime, asi que me esperare unas semanas mas, para hacer mi maraton xD Cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review y paciencia._

_**NaLu-chan: **No dudo que Levi sea una gran maga, pero pienso que por su inteligencia es mas para tacticas que otra cosa. Puede que Lily la entrene, pero a lo mas le enseñara a como defenderse o esquivar ataques. Sobre si tal vez tiene una magia escondida... podria ser, pero lo dudo. Seria interesante y no se esperaria, pero ya va de las del autor. Gracias por tu review y tu paciencia. Cuidate!_

_**Paz:** Mil disculpas! No pense que me iba a ocupar tanto. Espero te haya gustado este capi. Gracias por tu lectura y paciencia. Cuidate!_


	28. Día 28: Mimos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 28**

**Día 28 — Mimos**

**...**

* * *

><p>Plue dormía en el regazo de Lucy, el can esperaba ansioso la comida que Natsu y Happy le habían prometido. Hace un par de días, la cocina de Lucy exploto sin causa alguna. La rubia se preguntaba el porqué y también que comería hasta tener una nueva cocina. Fue ahí donde entraban sus dos salvadores, quienes le ofrecieron prepararle el desayuna, almuerzo y cena.<p>

Lucy sospecho de ellos, pero al final acepto la oferta. Ahora los cuatro esperaban que los pescados picaran para tener una excelente cena de pescado… como todos los días. Lucy veía la paciencia que tenia Happy, en cambio Natsu… estaba algo desconcentrado.

— ¡Natsu! — Le grito el felino — ¡Tienes que estar concentrado! El pez debe sentir tu tranquilidad

— ¡Al demonio la tranquilidad! — Grito — ¡Coge de una vez el anzuelo estúpido pez!

Happy suspiro resignado. Lucy rio un poco por la escena y siguió acariciando a su canino espíritu. Aquellos mimos era lo que fastidiaban al mago. El era la pareja de Lucy y el debía ser quien debía recibir los mimos.

Ya algo canso, clavo su caña de pescar en el suelo y camino hacia donde estaba Plue y Lucy. Cogió al can y lo puso en otro lugar, para luego el mismo echarse en el regazo de su novia. En un principio, Lucy se sorprendió y avergonzó, aunque luego le mostro una sonrisa.

—Eres un mimado — le dijo para luego acariciar su rosado cabello

Plue miro la escena y se acerco a su amigo felino, para luego apoyarse en su espalda, Acción que llamo la atención del gato y girar un poco su rostro. Al ver a sus amigos, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa.

—Se guuuuustan

Y tanto fue su distracción que dejo escapar al pez que pudo haber sido su cena.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 23 de septiembre de 2012<strong>

_Tuve que renunciar a mis dos trabajos -.- (Bueno el de mi madre no) ya se viene lo fuerte en mi instituto de diseño y ya son los ultimos, asi que me quiero concentrar todo lo posible, claro mis clases de ingles no las pienso dejar y menos el italiano. Ahora me he inscrito en un curso mas, que se llama Redaccion creativa, curso donde te enseñan a escribir. Se que muchos han dicho que escribo "bien" pero yo no tuve ninguno tipo de enseñanza, todo lo que he escrito ha sido de mi misma. Ahora que tendre una base, se que podre traerle mejores cosas :D_

_Acabo de ponerme al dia en el anime y manga. El final del ultimo capi del anime fue *O* Mis ojos brillaban como arbol de navidad... ugh disculpen mi emocion. Ya entramos en la saga el mas fuerte, ¡Quiero el beso de Jellal y Erza! _

_Bueno tengo que irme, tengo que terminar mi bendita revista de 16 paginas. Cuidense mucho y no hagan travesuras!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gabe Logan:<strong> Me alegro que te gustara :D El capi anterior ha sido uno de los mas dificiles que he escrito y temia que no les gustara. Gracias por tu review. Cuidate!_

_**TheHinata:** Si tu eres una pervert, que sere yo al escribirlo (y eso que vienen mas!) Me alegra que te gustara :D Disculpa el retraso y gracias por tu review. Cuidate!_

_**LucyDragneelHeartfilia:** Bueno ahora ya no voy a estar tan atareada. El capi anterior me dio verguenza publicarlo, cuando lo corregi, mi prima me preguntaba el porque estaba roja, valio la pena mi hemorragia :D Gracias por tu review. Cuidate!_

_**Tsumetai-Tenshi: **Las compañeras curiosas en cierto momento son necesarias (ya que de vez en cuando te cuentas los chismes xD) pero llegan a ser fastidiosas. En fin muchas gracias por comprender mio situacion. Cuidate y muchas gracias por tu review._

_**V-Buddy: **No te preocupes yo soy una pervertida total al escribir solo esto. El proximo capi tal vez sea otro lemon, tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza que tengo hasta para regalar, solo espero que este reto no se vuelva un 100% lemon, quiero aunque sea un poquito de dulzura. Gracias por tu review. Cuidate!_

**_NaLu y SasuSaku:_**_ Aca esta la conti, sorry el retraso, pero tenia que avanzar un poco con mi revista, creo que deberia ser yo quien deberia agradecerte, una escritora no es nada sin sus lectores. Muchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate!_

_**Sombraescarlata:** Me llegaron como cascada varios mensajes de tus favs. Quiero agradecerte por eso y no te preocupes por no dejar review. Yo soy mas que feliz con que las lean :3 Espero te haya gustado este capi. Cuidate y gracias por tu review!_

_**Paz:** Jejeje espero te animes a escribir un dia de estos, con gusto lo leo :D Aunque me tendras que decir cuando lo publicas, porque desde hace un tiempo deje de leer fics. Espero que este tambien te haya gustado :D Cualquier cosa que necesites con tu fic, yo te ayudo :3 Cuidate mucho y suerte!_


	29. Día 29: Interrupciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 29**

**Día 29 — Interrupciones**

**...**

* * *

><p>— ¡Ugh!<p>

Su cuerpo subía y bajaba lleno de excitación, amaba esa posición pero de cierta manera tan bien la avergonzaba, ya que su pareja podía ver cada una de sus expresiones.

—Lucy… — susurro con placer

Natsu coloco su mano en la mejilla de su amante y le beso con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su amante. El placer nublaba su mente y no sabía cómo responder ante aquella sensual caricia.

—Por favor… sigue — le rogo

Si la miraba de esa manera y con esa voz, ella haría cualquier cosa por él, cualquier cosa. Coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a moverse más rápido, logrando que su amante lanzara un gemido. Los labios de Lucy se curvaron en una sonrisa triunfadora.

Así como habían aumentado la velocidad de su cuerpo, los gemidos de ambos se hicieron más constantes. Los dos podían sentir que muy pronto llegaría el clímax. Sus cuerpos se lo decían. Natsu puso sus manos en el trasero de Lucy y lo apretó con fuerza. Acción que indico a Lucy a ir más rápido. Solo unas embestidas mas y acabarían, solo unos segundos más y llegarían a la cumbre, solo…

—Lucy, Natsu… tengo una misión de…

Gray había entrado a la habitación sorprendiendo a la pareja en pleno acto carnal. El mago de hielo tenía una perfecta visión de la posición en que se encontraban y también del cuerpo de Lucy.

—Ah… — fue lo único que se limito a decir

El rostro de Lucy se coloreo de un rojo intenso, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para salir de encima de su amante. Natsu también tenía el rostro rojo pero al contrario de Lucy era por la ira de que otro viera a **_su_** Lucy.

El mago de fuego se quito de encima a Lucy y le coloco encima las sabanas. Camino hacia Gray hecho una llama de fuego, mientras que el pelinegro solo retrocedió hasta la sala.

—T-Tranquilo Natsu — trataba de apaciguar la ira de su amigo en vano — N-No vi nada

Natsu ya estaba listo para mandarlo a volar con uno de sus ataques.

— ¡Al menos ponte algo de ropa!

Lucy escuchaba el estruendo que había en la sala desde donde estaba. Ya se había puesto su ropa interior y un vestido. Tal vez debía poner una campanilla en las ventanas y puertas para evitar que Natsu matara a sus compañeros. Sí, eso debió haber hecho desde el primer momento en que Natsu invadió su morada.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 11 de octubre de 2012<strong>

_Perdon, estuve enfermita. El cambio de clima nunca me sienta bien. Como siempre que cuando estoy enferma, no se me permite tocar una laptop o computadora. En fin, ahorita lo estoy haciendo escondidas de mi madre xD. Este es solo una parte, el capitulo ya esta completo, pero era demasiado largo, asi que lo dividi, seran tres partes si no me equivoco. _

_Que animes estan viendo esta temporada? Yo BTOOM!, Kamisama Hajimemashita y Say I love you. El primero porque mi cantante favorito, Nano, es el encargado del opening y los demas porque leo la version manga. Han visto el opening y ending de Fairy Tail? Me gustaron ambos :3 Las voces de Rogue y Sting son tan geniales :D _

_Bueno mis amigos, es hora de irme a dormir, aunque mañana tengo clases en la tarde, tengo que levantarme temprano, el viernes vendre con capi nuevo. Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gabe Logan:<strong> Cuando relei el capi, me di cuenta, pero ya lo habia publicado y no tenia otro titulo en mente. Me alegra que te gustara el capi. Gracias por leer y tu review. Cuidate!_

_**L'Muk:** Jejeje me alegra que te gustara :D Cuando vea el beso, juro que voy a gritar como una fanatica. Gracias por tu lectura y review. Cuidate mucho!_

_**TheHinata:** Lo de los trabajos era algo temporal, necesitaba experiencia para un trabajo mayor. Ahora que la tengo, debo esperar a terminar mi carrera y hacer lo mio x3 El relleno estuvo interesante (mas por las escenas NaLu jujuju) pero quiero ver mas los juegos y el beso que otra cosa x3. Espero q este capi tambien te haya gustado. Cuidate!_

**__Sombraescarlata:__**_ Las expresiones de Natsu son lindas, aun recuerdo cuando estaba sonrojado y no puedo evitar querer gritar como una fangirl xD Creo que me malinterpretaste, estoy muy feliz cada vez que me llegan notificaciones, tuyas o de cualquiera. Por que asi se que alguien lee mis fics. El manga esta genial, me dio algo de pena Lector, pero se que ese gato volvera... un dragon slayer no es nada sin su exceed x9 Yo se que la captura de Lucy tambien es parte de su plan, lo se... Bueno en uno de los tomos, Hiro-sama menciono que si se habian besado, ahorita no recuerdo el numero del tomo. Pero lo confirmo Hiro-sama. Besos para ti tambien, cuidate mucho y espero te haya gustado este capi._

_**Ozora no hime:** No te preocupes :D, soy feliz con que te gustara. Cuando uno se va por un tiempo, las ideas perverts fluyen como el agua... Es oficial, soy una pervertida de primera. Siempre he querido mejorar en mi escritura, pero no tengo a alguien que me indique como. Ahora si la tendre :3 Y podre traerles mejores historias. Gracias por leer y cuidate mucho!_

_**Paz: **Espero este capi tambien te haya gustado. Afortunadamente me fue bien en mi revista, un peso menos :D. Muhas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate!_

**_LucyDragneelHeartfilia:_ **_La verdad ni siquiera se como responderte. Mi imaginacion vuela y solo escribo. Aunque te sere sincera me es dificil de vez en cuando. Espero este tambien te haya gustado. Cuidate mucho!_

_**Tsumetai-Tenshi: **Lo bueno de ahora es ahora solo me concentro en mis cursos de diseño y el ingles. El trabajo solo era una experiencia, no era por la plata. A mi me gustaria que me corrigieran y me dijeran en que puedo mejorar. Lo bueno es que ya voy a tener a alguien y espero me ayude. Gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate!_

_**V-Buddy: **Sorry por que te regañaran D: Tratare de que el proximo cap no lo cuelgue tan tarde. Te imaginas el beso a todo color, con el atardecer cayendo y ellos dos con... ¡Kyaaaa! Cof... lo siento, se salio mi lado fangirl. Gracias por la info, estare atenta a estos capis que vienen :3 Cuidate mucho!_


	30. Día 30: Di Te amo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 30**

**Día 30 — Di "Te amo"**

**...**

* * *

><p>—Dilo — le ordeno Natsu jalando los cachetes de Lucy<p>

En los ojos de la rubia se notaba el fastidio que tenia. Tomo las manos de Natsu y las alejo de ella, para luego seguir caminando. Sin embargo, Natsu fue más rápido y cogió a Lucy de la muñeca, la pego en la pared y uso su cuerpo para evitar que escapara.

—Dilo — volvió a repetir

Lucy sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder por la cercanía del chico, pero para evitar que él lo notara, inflo sus cachetes, haciendo un mohín con sus labios.

—Tú… — dijo — Tú sabes lo que siento y también lo que me cuesta…

Natsu la miraba serio.

—Yo fui quien se confesó — le dijo Natsu — tu solo me dijiste "También siento lo mismo"… En estos tres meses que llevamos juntos no me has dicho un "Te quiero" o un "Te amo"… quisiera escucharlo ahora…

Lucy agacho la cabeza sonrojada. Natsu se acerco a su oreja y la mordió con suavidad.

—Te amo

El corazón de la rubia hacia sonidos muy parecidos a los de unos tambores. Cada vez que él le decía esas palabras podía jurar que veía fuegos artificiales. Para ella, le era muy difícil decir "Te quiero" o "Te amo", ya que esas dos frases eran realmente importantes. Natsu era importante en su vida, siempre estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesito y siempre le alegraba el día.

—No quiero presionarte… es solo que…

—Te amo — dijo veloz

— ¿Ah? — dijo Natsu sorprendido

El rostro de Lucy era como el de un tomate maduro. Su mano trataba de cubrir sus labios que temblaban y también su sonrojo. Sus ojos miraban a un punto vacio del suelo, no tenía la valentía de ver a la cara a Natsu después de su confesión.

—Te amo — volvió a repetir más lento pero más bajo

— ¿Ah? Lo siento, hoy no me lave bien los oídos, no te escuche bien… — bromeo Natsu, por supuesto que la había escuchada, pero quería escucharlo aún más.

— ¡Te amo! — grito Lucy

Natsu sonrió victorioso. Tomo con sus dos manos el rostro rojo de Lucy y lo acerco al suyo para darle un suave beso.

—Yo te amo más

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 11 de octubre de 2012<strong>

_Odio enfermarme. Si ayer sentia que hoy ya estaria mejor, me equivoque, empeore... Al fin tengo un poco de energia para traerle este capi. Este capi, me inspire en el nombre del anime que estoy viendo, Say I love you. Vere si mañana les traigo otro capi. Bueno mis lectores, me tendran que disculpar el no poder responderles sus reviews, ando drogada por las pastillas que he tomado. Cuidense mucho y no hagan travesuras._

_**Naomi-chian**_


	31. Día 31: Dulce o Truco

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 31:**

**Día 31 - Dulce o Truco**

**...**

* * *

><p>Cuando era niña le encantaba salir a pedir dulces en Halloween, pero cuando era niña. Ahora le parecía algo agotador y costoso, buscar un buen disfraz, que le sentase bien, y maquillaje, que fuera adecuado para su traje, pero aun así había personas que no se aburrían de aquella festividad.<p>

Un suave golpeteo llamo a su puerta, ella estaba en su cama leyendo un libro, señalo en donde se había quedado y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Dulce o truco!

Un vampiro y una calabaza alada flotante, le saltaron encima, sorprendiéndola y lanzando un grito. Antes de coger la escoba y empezar a golpearlos, se dio cuenta del cabello rosado del vampiro y lo familiar que se veían las alas de la calabaza.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Happy!

Ambos se rieron y Lucy inflo sus cachetes.

— ¿Lucy y tu disfraz? — hablo el gato

—No tengo

—Ehh… ¡Pero es Halloween!

—Lo sé… pero tengo algo de pereza ir a pedir dulces

Los dos miraron con el ceño fruncido a la rubia que retrocedió ante la mirada intensa que le mandaban sus amigos.

—En ese caso… — hablo el chico

— ¡Dulce o truco! — termino de decir el gato

Lucy se sobresalto, no había comprado ningún dulce.

—Bueno…chicos… verán yo…

—Lucy no tiene dulces — dijo con malicia el gato

—Es hora del truco…

Lucy aprendió aquel Halloween, que siempre, al menos, debía tener una bolsa de dulces, tal vez no exactamente para quienes tocaran su puerta, sino para sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 6 de noviembre de 2012<strong>

_Queria poner este capi el mismo 31, pero tuve unos problemas, aun los tengo. Nuevamente entro a periodos de full periodos y eso que en mi curso de Redaccion me piden que cree una historia, curso que llevo dos veces a la semana. En fin, disculpen que no pueda contestar sus review otra vez, pero tengo que terminar de hacer otra historia. Si logro terminarla antes de medianoche, pongo el siguiente capi que ya esta listo y corregido._

_Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_


	32. Día 32: Colaspso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 32:**

**Día 32 - Colapso**

**...**

* * *

><p>Era demasiado pesado, a pesar ya otras veces lo había llevado en su espalda, aun no podía acostumbrarse.<p>

— ¡Ya ha pasado un buen rato! — Le grito — ¡Ya deberías caminar por ti solo!

Natsu dijo palabras que la rubia no entendió, para luego volver a apoyarse sobre Lucy.

—Tú y tu bendito problema con los transportes

Happy estaba de lo más tranquilo flotando alrededor de sus compañeros y es a pesar de que podía llevar a su amigo, prefirió dejarle el trabajo sucio a su amiga.

—Apura Lucy o no llegaremos al gremio

— ¡Deja de criticarme y ayúdame!

Pero el gato se hizo el sordo.

Lucy comenzó a caminar, pero dio un paso falso y tropezó, cayendo de lleno al suelo. Lo que no previo fue que su "carga" cayera encima de ella.

—Natsu… — dijo — Hazme un favor… ¡Quítate de encima!

Pero el chico solo murmuro cosas, sin moverse un centímetro. Happy reía entusiasmado. Lucy al darse cuenta de que por el momento, su pelirosado amigo no se movería, se dio por vencida.

Happy al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, inflo sus cachetes y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Mejor váyanse a un hotel

— ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido gato!

Lucy suspiro y trato de acomodarse un poco, sabía que estaría ahí por un buen rato y no podía evitarlo de cierta manera, Natsu se veía algo lindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 6 de noviembre de 2012<strong>

_Aqui vengo con lo prometido, aunque bueno ya son un poco mas de la 1 de la mañana... pero no tenia sueño! Oh! Antes que me olvide, gracias por todos sus reviews en el capi anterior llegamos a los 200, sin ustedes no se que haria._

_Ahora si me voy a dormir, tengo clases temprano, vere si mas tarde publico otro. Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gabe Logan: <strong>Gracias por tu comentario :3 Espero tambien te guste este_

_**Sombraescarlata: **Es lo tragico del tiempo, cuando uno realmente no se da cuenta, ya el tiempo volo, me encantaria ver tu dibujo luego :D Gracias por tu review y cuidate mucho!_

_**Ozora no hime: **jejeje facil un ataque de cosquillas, pero quien sabe que le habra hecho Natsu en la noche a Lucy (Mode Pervert on) Gracias por tu review y lectura cuidate mucho!_


	33. Día 33: Mía

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 33:**

**Día 33 - Mía**

**...**

* * *

><p>Lucy caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de Magnolia, aquel día era el día de reponer su alacena, días que pasaban seguido, desde que su pareja, Natsu, se había mudado con ella.<p>

Ya solo faltaban unas cuantas cosas y regresaría a casa. Pero en todo el trayecto, se sentía algo observada de más, aunque claro ella las ignoraba por completo.

Una sombra se sentía fastidiada por eso y más aún cuando noto como una de aquellas miradas, tenía la intención de silbar a la mujer que le pertenecía. Dejo de ocultarse y fue directo a golpear a aquel hombre. Lucy estaba cerca y no evito sorprenderse al notar quien era.

— ¡Natsu!

El nombrado giro, se acercó a la rubia, tomo su cintura y le beso. Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos la escena. Natsu quería que toda Magnolia, no, el país, el mundo, el universo entero supiera que Lucy Heartfilia era suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 8 de noviembre de 2012<strong>

_Shhh~ Jejeje estoy en mis clases Illustrator II, debi poner este capi ayer en la noche, pero tengo un problema con toooodos los enchufes de mi casa... y mi laptop esta descargada... asi que... no tengo tele, ni juegos, ni compu... ¡En fin! Puedo sobrevivir, mañana no tengo clases en mi instituto, pero vere si me puedo robar la laptop de mi amigo para actualizar._

_Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gabe Logan: <strong>Jejeje pero al menos sabemos que Lucy lo hace con amor x3. Gracias por tu comentario y lectura. Cuidate mucho!_

_**Portaphyro: **Algunos son UA, otros no x3, depende de lo que mi mente se imagine. Gracias por tu review, cuidate mucho!_

_**TheHinata: **No te preocupes! Lo importante es los leyeras x3, estos ultimos meses son los mas pesados con respecto a escuela y universidad. Gracias por tu lectura y review Cuidate mucho!_

_**Majodragneel:** Me alegro que te haya gustado :D Gracias por tu review y comentario._

_**NaLu-chan:** Tenia pensado hacerlo lemon, pero no me salio del corazon, en un par de capitulos ya ponga el capitulo con lemon x3, Gracias por todo y cuidate!_

**_V-Buddy: _**_Iba a ser algo pervert, pero cuando intento hacer un lemon, siempre sale mi lado dulce y cursi xD, en un par de capitulos ya te traigo el lemon. Gracias por tu review y lectura, cuidate mucho!_


	34. Día 34: Lluvia de meteoritos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 34:**

**Día 34 - Lluvia de Meteoritos**

* * *

><p>Aquella noche era especial, se habían puesto de acuerdo para pasar la noche juntos en el campo y ver el gran espectáculo que se vería en el cielo nocturno. Se encontraron en las afueras de Magnolia, Lucy llevaba una gran cesta, Natsu y Happy supusieron que allí llevaba la comida.<p>

Happy se adelantó, para buscar el mejor lugar para ver el show y también se llevó la cesta. Para llegar, debían cruzar un bosque y el sol ya se había ido, por lo que Lucy con las justas podía ver algo. Natsu se dio cuenta he inmediatamente estiro su mano hacia su amiga.

—No quiero que te pierdas… y mucho menos en esta noche — le dijo

Ella le sonrió y tomo su mano, caminaron así hasta que lograron salir del bosque a una pequeña pradera, donde el gato azul lo esperaba que al verlos tomados de las manos no pudo evitar decir su singular comentario.

—Se guuuuustan

Ambos se sonrojaron he hicieron caso omiso a Happy, quien aviso que el espectáculo estaba por empezar. Miraron hacia el cielo y vieron el primer meteorito caer, seguido de muchos más. Natsu apretó más el agarre que tenía con Lucy, ella solo se sonrojo y miro el rostro de su amigo, una suave y encantadora sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras miraba el cielo iluminado.

Ella esperaba volver a ver aquel espectáculo con sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 8 de noviembre de 2012<strong>

_¡Al fin! Una parte de los enchufes de mi casa funciona, y uno de ellos es el de mi computadora, saben que amo mi hermosa computadora? Bueno en fin, otro capi cortito, pero tranquilos mis lectores, que estoy dejando lo bueno para más adelante :3 La siguiente actualizacion si sera el dia miercoles, el martes tengo examen de ingles y debo estudiar con fuerza, podria ponerlo el martes, pero... veremos como estoy con el tiempo. _

_Me acabo de leer los dos ultimos capitulos del manga de FT... De seguro algunos me querran matar, pero cuando Gray le da el golpe final a Ruffus no pude evitar pensar en Kingdom Hearts xD_

_Ahora si su servidora se va, tengo qu actualizar otras fics._

_**Naomi-chian**_

_**PD:** Vieron el avence de la OVA 4?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsumetai-Tenshi: <strong>Perdon! Justo cuando actualice me llegaron tus comentarios! Te agradesco tus dos review x3 Happy es un gato simplemente perfecto, algun dia tendre un gato azul que diga "Aye!"_

_**Argin Heart:** Que bueno que te gustaran todos! No te preocupes que seguire escribiendo durante un buuuuen tiempo, aun ni siquiera llegamos a la mitad del reto x3 Gracias por tu lectura, cuidate!_

_**Paz16:** Me alegro que te gustara :D Me estan saliendo demasiados capis con dulce de miel xD Gracias por tu lectura y review, Cuidate!_

_**TheSecretDark21:** Me alegra que te gusten mis historias :3 La verdad me alegra que me digas que actualizo bien, aunque en opinion mia me falta demasiado, pero como me dicen, sin practica y esfuerzo uno no mejora. Gracias por tu lectura y review. Cuidate!_

_**Majodragneel:** Natsu celoso es un amor... su misma actitud me hace pensar que cuando tenga una pareja sea uno de los mas celosos de la serie, compitiendo con Gajeel. Gracias por tu review y comentario._

_**Tsuki Kuroi:** Aqui la tienes! jejejje Gracias por tu lectura y review._

_**Heri98:** Oh si lo se, estos ultimos me estan saliendo demasiados cortos, pero esperame unos capis mas y te traigo uno mas largo, lo mejor siempre viene despues x3. Tengo un problema con "Enamorate de mi, sensei" el capitulo esta listo, pero cuando lo releo no me gusta y aunque ya lo reescribi varias veces sigue sin gustarme, como me dijo un amigo, ese momento es cuando tienes una trabada que te nubla la mente. Cada dia corrigo el capitulo, pero aun la traba no se va. Asi que pido un poquito más de paciencia. Gracias por tu lectura y review!_

_**Ozora no Hime:** jejeje seria interesante ver esa escena en television(Mode Pervert: on), realmente yo no soy tanto de entrar a internet, yo estoy siempre jugando en el Photoshop o Illustrator, sin ellos creo que estaria totalmente aburrida. Gracias por tu review y lectura, cuidate!_

**_V-Buddy: _**_No, no me malentiendas, solo queria informarte que ya estamos cerca del lemon, despues creo que viene nuevamente mi lado dulce con miel xD. Gracias por tu review y lectura, cuidate!_

__**NaLu-chan:** Realmente ahora que me haces pensar, el StingxLucyxNatsu seria muy parecido al GrayxlucyxNatsu... no dudo que seria lindo... Yo pienso que tal vex Gajeel le hizo algo a Rogue cuando era miembro de Phantom Lord, como ahi era el malo de los malos. Tal vez destruyo toda su ciudad natal y le dijo que debe hacerse mas fuerte para derrotarlo, asi a lo tipo Itachi y Sasuke xD,oh! ahora si te puedo decir que ame a Gray con el sombrero de Ruffus x3 Gracias por tu lectura, Cuidate!__

_**Deathaura:** Que bueno que te gustaran mis historias, por primera vez(creo) las chicas encuentran algo de alcohol, ya era hora! Consultare con la almohada a ver si se me ocurre una borrachera al estilo Nalu con algo de lemon xD, Gracias por tu review!_

_**Sombraescarlata:** Me alegro que te gustara el capi x3. Ya te agregue en Devianart como uno de mis favoritos :D Estare esperando ansiosa a tu dibujo, cuidate!_


	35. Día 35: Interrupciones II

**...**

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 35:**

**Día 35: Interrupciones II**

* * *

><p>El frenético vaivén de las penetraciones de Natsu, la hacían gemir con insistencia y placer. Sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del chico, deseaba mas, sus gemidos y uñas incrustadas en la espalda del muchacho se lo indicaban y el gustoso le daba más.<p>

—Te quiero— le susurro con voz ronca al oído

Lucy atrajo la boca de Natsu hacia la suya, él metió su lengua y comenzó una sensual danza en la boca de la rubia, ella apretó mas el agarre en sus piernas, podía sentir un suave cosquilleo viniendo desde su estomago que iba bajando con cada embestida que le daba el chico, sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría.

Natsu hizo una mueca que Lucy conocía muy bien, el chico también estaba a punto de terminar.

— ¡Lucy, mira el negligé nuevo que…! — el rostro de Erza era de sorpresa, al ver a sus amigos tenían algo de acción

Ambos amantes tenían la boca abierta, nuevamente eran interrumpidos.

—Oh… no se preocupen y sigan — dijo sacando papel y lápiz de dios sabe donde

Ninguno de los dos pudo seguir por la culpa de aquel para de ojos de sobra y Natsu no pudo gritarle a Erza y mucho menos Lucy ya que sabían cómo sería el resultado de una bronca con la escarlata.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 19 de noviembre de 2012<strong>

_Se que dije que iba a actualizar el miercoles o martes, pero tuve ciertos problemitas... el problema con los enchufes insistio por un par de dias mas, pero afortunadamente mi prima si podia usar sus enchufes, asi que me fui a su computadora... ahi es cuando hice mal. Me encontre que ella veia Uta no prince-sama y Sword Art Online, comence con la primera, ya que me atrajo los ojos de la protagonista y me enganche... me enamore de Otoya-chan y de su hermosa voz y desde hace un buen tiempo que mi corazon no hacia "doki doki" y lo hizo al escuchar la cancion que canta el al igual que con el ending, que cada vez que la escucho me dan ganas de bailar x3. A pesar que tenia varias cosas que hacer, logre vermela en tres dias y ahora me enterro que va a ver segunda temporada... me he animado a hacer un One-shot de esta serie. La otra SAO, me enamore tambien del prota, Kirito y aun mas con la novela(primera novela que leo y encuentro en español) MORI con la escena xxx del capi 16, aun no me termino de ver el anime, ya que bueno se me juntaron varias cosas por volver a mi vicio. _

_Ahora si me retiro, perdon por no responder sus reviews pero van a ser la 4 de la mañana y temo que mi madre me encuentre y me diga mi vida entera xD_

_**Naomi-chian**_

PD: ¡Acabo de ver el OVA 4! Es oficial, en el otakuFest Peru me vestire como neko, ya tengo mis orejas, me faltan las patas nya~


	36. Día 36: Culpa

**...**

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 36:**

**Día 36 — Culpa**

* * *

><p>—Nee Natsu… — lo llamo — quiero pescado con chocolate…<p>

Happy y Natsu la miraron asqueados, Lucy hizo un puchero y dijo.

—Moo, no es mi culpa — dijo — La culpa la tiene Natsu por dejarme en este estado — les renegó

Happy voló al lado de su amigo y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su compañero.

—Responsabilízate de tus actos

Natsu no se quejo, fue a la cocina y encontró algo de pescado, más no chocolate.

—Iré a comprar — aviso — ¿Quieres algo más?

Lucy coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—Naranja y crema chantilly

El chico se coloco una mano sobre la boca, su pareja tenía antojos demasiados extraños y asquerosos.

—w—

—Llegue… — dijo Natsu y cerró la puerta dándole un empujón con su pie

—Bienvenido — le dijo Lucy desde la sala

La rubia estaba sentada en el sillón y en su regazo estaba Happy, quien recibía mimos de parte de ella y estaba dormido. El sonrió y dejo las compras sobre la mesa, se acerco, se sentó a un lado de la rubia y coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de su mujer.

—Me gusta esto sabes… y muy pronto vamos a ser cuatro

Lucy sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del chico.

—Es tu_ culpa_ al fin al cabo

—Gracias por siempre estar ahí

—Y lo seguiré estando

—Comentarios como ese, me dan ganas de llevarte a la cama

— ¡Pervertido!

Natsu rio, el grito de Lucy levanto al gato.

—Lucy… ¿Te preparo el pescado? — dijo sobándose uno de sus ojos somnolientos

—Si, por favor

Happy tomo las bolsas y se fue directo a la cocina. Natsu jalo con cuidado a Lucy y la sentó entre sus piernas a lo largo del sofá.

—Te amo — le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza

—Yo también

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 19 de noviembre de 2012<strong>

_Mil disculpas mi demora, tenia pensado publicarlo el viernes, pero tuve que escribir como 4 historias para mi clase de redaccion, cuando me vayan entregando mis practicas, las hire publicando en mi blog, me gustaria que las leyeran para saber su opinion, el enlace esta en mi perfil, tambien se acerca la fecha de entrega de mi proyecto final de esa clase, por lo que me demorare un poco en actualizar, poco me importa aprobar o no, es que mi trabajo y el de mis compañeros se publicara en un libro, es la oportunidad de mi debut como escritora. En fin espero les haya gustado este capi, cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumetai-Tenshi:<strong> Espero ya hayas visto la ova 4, hay NaLu hasta el exceso... espero que algun fandub ya lo subtitule. Cuidate mucho!

**Wardox12:** Que bueno que te haya hecho reir la parte de Erza, Gracias y cuidate!

**Argin Heart:** Te sorprenderas quien sera el siguiente xD, Me alegra que te gustara, gracias y cuidate mucho.

**Portaphyro:** Lamentablemente aun no hay traduccion, la he buscado hasta en ingles o en chino, pero no lo encuentro. Jejeje lo se soy muy malvada, pero eso es un encanto mio x3. Gracias por leer y cuidate mucho!

**Gabe Logan:** Quisiera ver la ova aunque sea con subtitulos en ingles, pero ahora lo unico que queda es esperar y que una alma se apiade de nosotros y lo traduzca. Gracias por leer y cuidate mucho!

**Sombraescarlata:** Tienes razon, los chicos entran a la casa de Lucy como si fueran el mismo aire, la casa de Natsu puede ser buena opcion, pero de seguro Happy los estaria rondando como el gato fastidioso que es xD. Ando buscando la ova hasta con subtitulos en chino, pero nada D:, si lo encuentras me avisas asi como yo te avisare si lo veo por ahi. Gracias por leer y cuidate!

**V-Buddy:** De seguro ya varias veces los ha interrumpido xD La ova ya salio y la puedes encontrar en , pero esta sin subs, ni siquiera en ingles. Como me gustaria emborracharme y que alguien me llevara a caballito xD Gracias por leer, cuidate!


	37. Día 37: Navidad

**...**

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 37:**

**Navidad**

* * *

><p>Tenían ganas de hacer una pequeña broma para esas fiestas y que mejores victimas que Natsu y Lucy, aquella singular pareja que no quería admitir su amor. Mirajane y Levi le darían cierto empujoncito para admitir sus sentimientos y porque no, un poco de diversión para ellas dos.<p>

Levi con la ayuda de Mirajane había colgado un muérdago bajo la puerta que daba al almacén, el plan era simple, decirles que bajaran para traer algo, verían el muérdago y se besaban. Pero para el deleite de ambas, tomarían una foto de ellos dos. Levi había encontrado un hechizo donde la cámara escondida podría tomar la foto sin la necesidad de que ella o Mirajane estuvieran ahí, era interesante lo que los magos de hoy inventan, pero agradecía la invención.

—Nee Lucy, Natsu — los llamo Mirajane — Podrían bajar y traerme un poco mas de cerveza…

La fiesta de Navidad era un día perfecto para su pequeña travesura.

—Si no hay problema — dijo Lucy

—Estoy cansado, no quiero… — decía Natsu, que estaba echado sobre la barra

—No seas perezoso y ayúdame

Lucy empujo a Natsu hasta la puerta del almacén, bajaron las escaleras y comenzaron a buscar los barriles de cerveza, fue Lucy quien las encontró y Natsu las cargo.

—Vamos deprisa, no quiero perderme las locuras que harán en el escenar…

La rubia fue la primera en notar la pequeña planta sobre la puerta, Natsu que estaba atrás de ella, al detenerse fijo su vista en el. Lucy estaba algo sorprendida, por lo que no escucho cuando el mago de fuego bajo los barriles y se acerco a ella. Tomo sus hombros y la giro para darle un suave beso sobre los labios. Eso no se lo esperaba. Natsu le sonrió de oreja a oreja y subió corriendo hacia arriba. Ella se había quedado como una estatua, se sonrojo y subió arriba corriendo.

— ¡Natsu idiota!

Sin que el supiera, le había robado el primer beso de la rubia.

—w—

Mirajane y Levi miraron la foto en sus manos. La foto que habían tomado solo enfocaba del torso para abajo, su pequeña travesura había fracasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 27 de diciembre de 2012<strong>

_Tenia ganas de poner este capi el 24, pero tuve unos cuantos problemas con mi laptop(en serio creo que ya es hora de jubilar a mi querida amiga) Y bien que tal? Espero hayan pasado unas felices navidades y tambien el haber sobrevivido al "fin del mundo" (Co*****es, que la gente se inventa) Ahora tengo malas noticias... me pienso desaparecer un tiempo... si otra vez, regresare finalizando la segunda semana de enero, pero no vendre con las manos vacias, traere conmigo los ultimos capitulos de Enamorate de mi Sensei, mas el especial y otros fics de diferentes series que tengo guardados. Podriamos decir que son mis vacaciones y tiempos de relajacion para pensar en mas fics que traerles._

_Ultimamente me he estado poniendo al dia en el manga de Naruto(No veo el anime, mucho relleno) y vaya sorpresa me di con el ultimo, tuve varios orgasmos xD, en mis semanas de relajacion me pondre al dia con FT y de ahi comentare. Ahora si, se me cuidan mucho y que tengan un feliz año nuevo._

_**Naomi-chian**_

_**PD: **Perdon por no responder sus reviews, pero son a punto de dar las 4 de la mañana y mis ojitos se cierran, aun asi sepan que los leo y se los agradesco de todo corazon._


	38. Día 38: Tonto

**...**

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 38:**

**Tonto**

* * *

><p>Lucy entro corriendo y casi tira a una persona, se disculpo y siguió corriendo. Erza y Gray entraron detrás de ella, también se disculparon en nombre de su amiga y la siguieron a toda prisa. La rubia llego a la sala de emergencia y hablo con una de las enfermeras, preguntando por el nombre de su novio, ella señalo hacia un lugar, agradeció y camino a paso rápido, hacia donde le habían dicho.<p>

Una cortina blanca cubría al paciente, ella tomo un poco de aire y la abrió, Su pareja estaba ahí, tratando de rascarse debajo del yeso.

— ¡Oh, Lucy! — la saludo con su brazo enyesado

— ¡Idiota bueno para nada!

Natsu se quedo estático ante las palabras de Lucy, ella se acerco y le abrazo por el cuello.

— ¡Tonto!... pensé que era algo mas grave…

Erza y Gray habían llegado y suspiraron tranquilos al ver a su amigo bien, aunque claro con el brazo y pierna enyesada.

—No podía dejar a ese gato ahí en el árbol…

—Para la próxima, llama a los bomberos idiota

Natsu hizo un puchero y Lucy lo remedo, Gray se acerco a Natsu y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—No nos hagas preocupar tanto…

Él le devolvió el golpe con su brazo bueno, comenzando así un nuevo bullicio. Ambos sintieron la mirada furiosa de Erza y dejaron de pelear.

—El horario de visita termino — les informo una enfermera — Su amigo pasara la noche aquí, lo más probable es que salga en un par de días…

—Muchas gracias por la información — dijo Erza — Es hora de irnos, Lucy, Gray

Ambos se despidieron, pero a mitad de camino, Lucy vuelve hacia su novio, toma su rostro y le da un suave beso sobre los labios.

—Ni creas que de esta te has salvado, ni bien estés recuperado, te castigare

Ella le sonrió con picardía y se fue detrás de sus amigos, dejando a un Natsu sonrojado.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 14 de enero de 2013<strong>

_¡Regrese! Y vengo con mi arsenal en la espalda :D Pude haber venido con más... pero el fu***** instituto no me deja de j**** y no esta para nada facil, en fin, aun con mis clases de ingles y demas clases, vengo con un nuevo capi y eñ que viene es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir y el que he estado esperando para compartirles._

_Ahora si me retiro, cuidense mucho!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ozora no hime:<strong> No te mentire, trate el truco dle muerdago, pero todos lo ignoran xD Me alegra que te gustara, cuidate mucho._

_Sombraescarlata: Siempre se subestima a ese chico, en una pensamos que es alguien inocente y en otras un pervert xD Gracias por tu review y comprension, cuidate mucho_

_Gabe Logan: Jejeje, me alegra que te gustara, gracias por tu review y lectura._

_Paz16: Aqui tienes tu pequeña parte de un capi, pondre el siguiente dependiendo de mi tiempo libre, cuidate y gracias!_

_Lucy Conejita: Mori con el NaruHina de esa semana, quiero un capi nuevo ya!, Me acabo de poner al dia en FT, es mi imaginacion o Natsu toco "esa" parte de Futu-Lucy? Gracias por tu lectura y review, cuidate_

_Luna2305: Ya te respondi por MP, gracias por tu review y lectura_


	39. Día 39: Muérdeme

**...**

**100 Corazones**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 39: **

**Muérdeme**

* * *

><p>— ¡Ah!<p>

Sus afilados dientes se clavaron en su mano con anhelo.

—Mmm… Natsu…

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y de cierta manera se sentía más excitada, tiro su cabeza para atrás y casi cae sobre su cama, si no hubiese sido por el que tomo su cintura y la sostuvo. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave color rojizo y mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Era tan excitante ser tratada de esa manera. Natsu libero la mano de Lucy, por lo que lanzo un suave jadeo que fue placentero para los oídos del chico.

Deposito a la rubia sobre su cama y el se acostó con ella, no sin antes darle un casto beso en los labios. Lucy sujetaba con fuerza su camisa y con la respiración entrecortada, donar un poco de su sangre siempre la había dejado así, con delirios, cansada y sobre todo excitada. Natsu acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, no quería perturbarla más de lo que estaba. Ella movió su cuerpo, pegándolo contra el del chico.

—Natsu… por favor… — suplicaba

El entendió a lo que se refería.

—Shh… estas delirando

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero… a Natsu… por favor…

El movió un mecho de cabello que cayó sobre su rostro y la beso. Lucy abrió la boca en busca de más contacto y lo consiguió, Natsu metió su lengua y exploro todo rincón de la boca de la rubia. Ella lo había encontrado en el bosque y sin decirle nada, ella le ofreció su sangre y cuerpo como si se conocieran desde siempre. Algo le había cautivaba de ella, que le era imposible alejarse, tal vez era su bondad, su sonrisa, su carisma, no lo sabía pero lo mantenía atado como un perro.

— ¡Ah! Mmm… ¡Agh!

—Shhh ¿Es que acaso quieres que nos oiga Levi?

El tenia razón, lo que menos quería era que alguien los interrumpiera, pero la mano de Natsu recorriendo debajo de su braga, le hacía perder la cordura. Natsu ya la había tocado y acariciado como ahora, pero jamás habían llegado a hacer el amor, porque el sabía que no podría controlarse ante tan suculento cuerpo, para el Lucy era la una rosa que por pura suerte podía tocar, pero que debía cuidar cada día o podría marchitarse.

Beso sus labios e introdujo su lengua, antes de meter dos de sus dedos en el interior de Lucy, así acallaría sus gemidos y jadeos, hacia movimientos de tijeras, círculos y simulaba penetraciones para complacerla, el sabia con claridad donde estaban los puntos en donde más sentiría placer, adoraba todas las expresiones que ella tenía y más aun si iban dirigidas hacia el.

Lucy no aguanto mucho, su cansancio por darle algo de sangre a Natsu no la hizo durar mucho. Su pecho subía y bajaba, Natsu volvió a quitarle los mechones que tapaban su rostro y beso su frente.

—Me gustas mucho… Natsu…

El la abrazo y la pego contra su pecho, nunca se apartaría de su lado, porque era como un ángel que había caído del cielo para regresarle la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 26 de enero de 2013<strong>

_Ahora ya deben saber porque me gusta mucho este capitulo x3 *mode pervert on*_

_Odio enfermarme, odio mi computadora y laptop, odio mi instituto y finalmente odio mis clases de ingles..._

_¡En fin! Pido disculpas mi retraso, pero ya deben saber cuales son las razones de mi retraso, tambien pido disculpas por no responder sus reviews, ahorita estoy en mis clases de 3D y ruego que el profe no me vea._

_Cuidense muchos y no hagan travesuras!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

**PD: Doy gracias a Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan, Gabe Logan, sombraescarlata, Rebeca18, ozora no hime, TheHinata, Yoko-HDA, Tsumetai-Tenshi, , Paz16 y V-Buddy. Por favor tengan presente que siempre leo sus reviews y estoy muy agradecida por ello.**


End file.
